The Challenge the Secret Marriage of the Potters
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: Chapter 10 is here...again I appologize for being cruel and unusual...Please Review you guys xoxoxo SuperGirl.“Maya hi, Maya ho, Maya ho, Maya ha ha!” numanuma!
1. Chapter 1

Challenge Marriage plot

By SuperGirl

A/n: this is in responds to a challenge that Harry and Hermione were married and hide it from everyone. I am not full sure who started this I think it was Rachael A Prongs. So here goes the spin on the challenge, after some know I am twisted as I can not help it (ie Harry the panty theft series).

Chapter one: The summary.

Hermione was woken out of her bed at her Parents London house. She stood up and opened the window to find Harry Potter climbing up. This wasn't the first time he had done this. She helped pull him up into her window after Harry placed a silencing charm on the room. She helped move Harry to her bed. He was bruised up, she shook her head and touched his face lightly.

"What did you do?" she asked looking him in the eye.

"Nothing, but it's 12:30." he said , Hermione looked at the clock and smiled.

"Happy birthday Harry." She hugged him tightly.

For the past year and a half since Sirius died the two have had been hiding a relationship. Hermione acted as she was jealous of Ron and Harry acted as if he cared for Ginny. Why must you ask. Well after Hermione almost dying when Sirius did Harry and Hermione decided to not let anyone know not even Ron. Hermione made Harry stop having any type of relationship with Ginny, it took her weeks to forgive him. Hermione knew of course he kissed her due to the love potion missing from the new Potion's Teachers office. And he forgave her for inviting some guy to the party that wasn't him.

The two would seek out at night and have there love flings in the closets, class rooms where ever they thought they wouldn't get caught. They spent most of the summer at Hermione's house after Harry's aunt and uncle found out she was Muggle they were okay still not knowing they meet at Hogwarts. Things did get hard for Harry and Hermione after Dumbledore's death. There were more night of Harry sneaking into Hermione's bedroom at night then before when Sirius died. Tonight was different they been planning at special night when Harry turned an adult. Hermione thought it would have been after midnight at least.

"Where is your things?" she asked.

"I let Hedwig go out hunting, I have my dad's clock and two pictures it is all I need besides you." he said holding his soar face.

"I hope your face heals, I can't do spells." she said reminding him. He nodded and bent forward kissing her hard, she gave in giggling. He nuzzled her neck some. "Your awful Mr. Potter." she said laughing.

"As you are Miss Granger you turned me this way." he said with a puppy face, even with a swollen face he was cute. She couldn't help but kiss him. They had a hard time hiding there feeling over the summer, the Grangers knew as did Harry's aunt and uncle, hoping he turn Muggle and forget the wizard world.

"Did not." she said jumping away from him, he got up slowly and chased her to the other side of the bed and flung her down while he laughed. He proceeded to kiss her everywhere he could manage to get in as she squirmier around laughing.

"I love you Miss. Granger." he said holding her arms down pinning her down. She smiled at him.

"You have no choice but to." she said sticking out her tongue. Harry kissed her lightly and started to un button her top. She grabbed his hands and looked at him. He stared at her with a bit of the moon light coming in hitting her lighting her face up.

"I wish we didn't have to hide no more Harry, it's been a year and a half and last year I almost died." she said reminding him of Ginny. He sighed and shock his head. He hated last year too everyone hyped up on that love potion. "Here in the Muggle world everyone knows but back at school, I don't want to have to run off in the night to be with you no more." she said with tears. Harry sighed some.

"I hate it too, but I don't want you to die on me after what happened when Sirius died, I don't know what I would have done." he said placing her hands on his chest. "I do have something for you." he said pulling her up sitting up on the bed.

"I was going to wait till your birthday, but since it is mine, now." he pulled out a small box and handed it to her. "I wanted to do this before we left for the horcruxes . I think your dad would be okay with it." Hermione looked at Harry oddly and opened up the box to see a white gold band with a pink heart shaped diamond and two white smaller diamonds next to it. Harry took the ring out from the box and paced it on her finger.

"There diamonds." he said looking at her. "I wanted to marry you before we went off." he said looking at her. "So will 'ya?" he asked. Hermione laughed and slugged him some and kissed him.

"Do you suppose were too young?" she asked.

"Nope. I think we'll be fine and I have the funds now fully at my disposal from Sirius and my parents to take care of us and your parents." he said.

"Harry, I didn't mean money." she said as he placed the ring on her hand.

"Good because I spent everything of this ring, Whooo!" he said wiping his forehead, Hermione laughed some.

"I'll pawn if it we get disparate." she said laughing kissing him back.

The wedding was small and the Dursleys and the Grangers were all part of it, mostly Grangers, Harry's best man was a Muggle kid he went to school with, there were no witches invited or wizards no one knew, but the Muggle family. Harry and Hermione however stayed at her parents the rest of the summer. The wrote to Ron and he wrote back with Ginny sneaking in letters to Harry, Hermione would just tell him to write her back, but he decided not to and to let Ron tell her he moved on and fell for someone, who Harry refused to tell Ron. Hermione told Ron about the same and told him she was sorry for the way she acted and like a guy and she was involved with for a year and half and he gave her a ring, not going into detail it was Harry.

The two were happy, Harry would help out the Granger the remaindered of the summer. The two received letter from Hogwarts it reopened and Mr. Granger made Harry promise to let Hermione finish her education, more a less he threaten Harry that they better finish. After all Hermione made head girl was a perfect. Harry of course agreed and told him however on breaks they were going after the horcruxes. Harry also left his mother and father in law 500,000 lbs after the two Potters left without even telling Hermione so the two wouldn't have to work as hard.

The two went to platform 9 and ¾ together and meet up with some Weasley's at the gate. Ron was excited to see Harry and hugged his mate. Ron looked like he lost some weight. Ginny Hugged Hermione.

"Why did you doing with Harry?" she asked. Hermione turned red.

"His realities were mean to him so we have had him the last two months. We just finished shopping for school." she said.

"I heard you have a boyfriend." said Ginny, "And he is Muggle." Hermione laughed some. Ginny grabbed her left hand. "Is this a promise ring?" Hermione nodded.

"A big promise." she said laughing. The two girls rejoined the guys. Ginny walked up to Harry.

"Did you get my letters?" she asked. Harry turned red. Ginny hugged Harry who pulled her off of him.

"Ginny, I told Ron to tell you I moved on." he said softly. Hermione swallowed hearing this, it was what she wanted to hear, but it hurt to see Ginny being hurt again. "I have someone in my life no one can hurt her and I love this girl." he said. Ginny kicked Harry and ran off causing a seen.

"Well done mate." said Ron snickering a bit. "She'll be fine, besides she dated Neville, but it was to make you jealous." Harry sighed and walked off taking Hermione's hand. Then Hermione dropped it giving him the look. He gulped and sighed picking up Hedwig's cage. The golden trio ended up in there same spot looking out the window, Harry would make a kissing face when Ron wasn't looking at the two getting a squelched up face from Hermione trying not to laugh at him.

"Hey you guys!" came Luna's voice singing. "I heard Hermione has a Muggle boyfriend!" she said pushing next to Hermione. Hermione gave Harry an 'help me look'. "Tell me about him!" she said pulling Hermione's hand up looking at the ring.

"Is that a pink diamond?" she asked shocked, that got Ron's attention Hermione turned red. Ron sat up looking at Hermione. "I thought it was a sapphire or some gemstone, it's a diamond?" he yelled in a rage. Hermione in defense pulled her hand away hiding the ring from view. "Did you know about that Harry!" Ron asked Harry gulped.

"I was there the day she got it." he said looking away.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked Harry.

"She wrote to you." said Harry.

"I thought she was making it up." Hermione was red hearing this from Ron.

"I been in love with this guy for so long, that is why I haven't dated people at Hogwarts since Krum." she said looking down, she looked like she was going to cry. "I love him so much, Ron." Luna hugged her and gave Ron a mean look.

Ron huffed and sat back looking out the window. Harry didn't say anything and got up. "I'll be back." he said departing. Hermione looked at Harry as 'help me' look he just smiled. Luna let go of hugging Hermione.

"I think it is wonderful you have had such a wonderful person in your life, does he know you're a witch?" she asked.

"Yeah, but he love me if I was Muggle or a witch." Ron snorted some.

"I'm back!" sang Harry with a Small cheese cake and four plates. "I brought something that will make the ladies happy!" he said softly winking at Hermione and Luna.

"Cheese cake! Wow Harry. Thanks!" said Luna smiling.

The three ate cheesecake while Ron soaked some. Both of his friends were happy, but not him, wasn't fair.

"What would you do if someone found out who your with Harry?" Ron asked Harry sat down his fork and looked at Ron.

"That is why I am not telling anyone who they are to protect them." he said winking at Hermione luckily Luna missed that she was too into her cake.

"you're a great guy Harry!" said Luna smiling, "I am glad you found someone and I think it is romantic your keeping her a secret, but how is she dealing with you being at school?" she asked.

"Yeah Harry." said Hermione grinning at him.

"I will write to her every day and sneak away when I can." he said grinning. "So I might not be in the dorms some nights." Luna laughed as did Hermione.

"What about you Hermione?" she asked.

"Well I will send him mail through the mail, or my parents can send it to him when I write them." Ron turned a bit glaring at the three people.

"What about you Ron?" asked Luna. He shifted some.

"I don't need someone in my life right now." he said looking at Luna she nodded. She stood up.

"I am going back to sit with my other friends." Hermione glared at Ron.

"What?" he asked Hermione.

"Nothing Ron, nothing your just so… so, no you're a jerk." she said looking at him. "That is why I am in love with someone else."

Ron stood up, "Why would I want you, your so controlling! Ginny suggest I go after you because she said no one else would!" Harry looked unhappy. "Besides she told me you were in love with me and you didn't want me to know!"

"Ron I never said that, she told me you were crazy about me. I wasn't crazy about you like you think."

Harry stood up, "It sounds like Ginny played you both while keeping Hermione away from me." Hermione glared at him. "But she needs to know were friends." he threw in the last part.

Ron sat back and thought for a moment. "Why would she think that of you two?" he asked.

"Because I am a girl." Hermione said.

"That and I told her Hermione would come before her or any other girl because she's my best friend, like you." he said sitting back.

"Why would Ginny do that?" he asked out loud.

"So she could get to Harry." said Hermione.

"But your friends." said Ron.

"Were women, we'd stab a bitch if they got in the way of love." she said looking at Harry who laughed.

"Stab a what?" asked Ron.

"It is an expression." said Harry laughing, "A Muggle one."

The sorting ceremony went by quickly they seen Draco there he was very thin and looked ill, but was not sitting with his normal friends. After they were done Harry and Hermione were talking outside of the head girls room Hermione was laughing then stopped when Draco came up to the two.

"Potter." he said.

"Malfoy." Harry said.

"Not you." he said. Hermione turned red.

"I was in a Muggle Orphanage over the summer, I seen it in the papers. Famous dentist daughter gets Married at 16." she turned red. "I am not telling anyone though I don's care. But I think I am going to make some money off of this. "he said. "Not to hurt you guys there has been a bet you guys will get together this year, I need some cash since I lost everything, but I wanted to let you know." he said.

Draco looked very paid his eyes were darken. Hermione's heart went out to him.

"After Sirius died." Harry said softly. "Place it at the end of 5th year." Draco smiled, "Also I am sorry about Dumbledore, I knew I couldn't do it. I wish things were different though." Harry nodded. "But if you need help with the horcrux I know where one is." Harry laughed some, here was the one person he hated and he was helping.

"What happened to change you Draco?' asked Hermione

"I was in the orphanage and the muggles were nice and a family took me in and excepted me for being a wizard even thought I can't do magic in the Muggle world. I fancy there daughter." he said softly. "Tell anyone I will announce your marriage." Harry nodded. Draco smiled some and walked off.

"What bet?" she asked Harry shrugged.

"Are you going to join me latter?" she asked he bent down a whispered in her ear and she laughed and bent up to kiss him.

"I seen that!" yelled Draco down the hall. The two turned red. "Watch it!" he yelled, "I haven't placed the bet yet!"

Harry would sneak in Hermione's room every night after 1 Am and stay with her until break fast. No one knew Harry mostly told people he was training and no one would say anything. He was really out having Hermione ride him like the wind. He just hoped he wouldn't get her pregnant. The were lucky so far, they agreed not to have children until the dark lord was gone. Draco however was laughed at placing his bet being in the past and not a future bet especially since everyone knew about Ginny last year. He would just tell them, "You will see."

A/n: this was for a challenge fanfic if people like it I will keep participating in this story. Please review my answer to a challenge. The secret marriage plot. Hope you like it. HUGS Part 2 is: Up coming dances :P


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Birthdays and lustful friends.

By SuperGirl

A/N: thanks for the reviews HUGS to you all, I try to email those who write to me with my schedule it's hard, but those who I couldn't email thank you very much. KUDOS to you all ;)

One month in

Class was hard for the two love birds Harry tried to put his hand up her skirt every chance he got only getting smacked. Hermione was getting more noticed by the other boys an natural tendency to want what one can't have and some made commits about her Muggle boyfriend back home, some made up rumors she had a love child. The new DADA teacher was Remus again, Harry thanked god for that. There was no Snape, no Dumbledore. Things were different and Harry had gotten threats from his father in law about babies while still in school daily.

_Dear Harry,_

_You may fear the Dark Lord, but if my darling has a baby while in school, we will show you true fear._

_With lots of Love_

_Signed, Mum and Dad. _

He really cared for them, he didn't know them like the Weasleys, but still were family; literally now they were. He was glad they agreed to the marriage. He worried, but Hermione was the baby and got her way even though the wedding was rushed, they knew he would protect her and about the sacrifice he would do for her and the world. In some ways they respected that and thought it was foolish at the same time. They wanted her happy and knew being married might make things a little better for her and happier with their secret relationship, they knew his attention keeping her a secret were good ones. It was still their baby girl.

Harry hated these letters, but Hermione would laugh at him. He would tear them up, catch them on fire, flush them down the toilet whatever it took. Good things Muggles didn't do hollers. He felt like he was an adult, he was, but still his wife was a minor until today, then she would be an adult in wizard terms. He sighed looking at her naked form wrapped up in her blankets, he was glad she was head girl they had more privacy then last year during there rump sessions, he hit his head too many times to count on closet ceilings trying to take her higher. The invisibility cloak wouldn't work well this year considering Harry had another growth spurt . The mystery of the broken broom closet was never figured out that year either how it broke completely apart. They just don't make closets for booms like they use to.

Hermione rose up in her, I mean their bed. She rubbed her eyes and pulled a blanket over herself and looked at Harry. "How was your training last night?" she asked. He laughed some and handed her the letter. She read it and laughed. "Poor you." she laughed again pointing this time. Harry turned red. "Your such a leach." Harry laughed a bit and slumped down on the bed. It was Saturday and Hermione's birthday. He looked at her and grinned.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked.

"Go to Hogsmade." she said softly. "Mum and Dad sent me 1,000 lbs for us to spend, strange huh? They seem never to give this much to me. They always say there low on cash." Harry was a bit red remembering that lump some they left in there account after the two left. Too bad even with money they still wanted to skin him. '_The things I do for her' _he thought shivering at the thought of if he disappointed them. Then a naughty one flash through, '_the things I do to her they don't know about either hmm.'_

"They must be doing well huh?" he said moving closer to her.

"Yeah, there going to Hawaii this year too, and invited us!" she smiled and kissed him.

The two walked out of the room and Draco was waiting for them. He handed Harry a letter. "What's this?" he asked.

"A letter." Draco replied.

"Okay." he said dumbly.

"You open the envelope and inside is a letter." Draco said smirking, Harry looked at Hermione who was laughing at them. Harry turned the envelope around looking at it oddly. "How?"

"Give it here Potter." said Draco opened it and handed it back to Harry.

"Ohhh." said Harry sarcastically. Draco rolled his eyes. "Pretty." said Harry looking at Hermione who was losing it at the two. "Want to see?" he asked her.

"Has snogging destroyed your brain wave activity Potter?" Hermione was red and Harry was grinning.

"Thanks for the location of the horcrux." he said.

They joined up with Ron and were heading to the town.

"Are you still writing to that Block?" Ron asked. Hermione looked at him.

"Yeah I am, he is the love of my life." she said softly, Harry smiled some.

"Then why isn't he here spending your birthday with you?" he asked She turned red.

"I will spend time with him latter, I don't want to go into details with you over." she said as a matter of fact.

"It won't last." said Ron looking up. Harry looked unhappy at this.

"Why would you say that to her?" Harry asked Ron snorted.

"Because she is probably making it up. It's all in her head." said Ron, Hermione looked at Harry as to say something to stop the humiliation. "Isn't that right Hermione, trying to make me jealous."

"Ron I met the guy." said Harry. "He is perfect for her, and she is happy and I don't know why you been like this towards us since the first day?"

Ron turned and walked back to the castle from them. "Where are you going?" asked Harry.

"I'm going back, burger off!" yelled Ron biting his thumb at them.

"What the hell?" said Hermione.

"Your sounding more like me everyday." said Harry.

"Think he will be okay?" she asked.

"Maybe." said Harry.

The two went to the town and Harry let his wife pick out some jewelry. Hermione picked out a locket and Harry told her to wait on the photo in that until latter. Anyone who didn't know the two were best friends would have sworn they were a couple. They walked so close together.

"Harry Potter, is it true you and Hermione Granger are together again?" Asked an irritating voice.

"Hello Rita." said Harry.

"Young love at 15 so sweet."

"Were 17, but not in love." said Hermione.

"Why would Harry Potter savior of the world be doing buying you a necklace then? And a 300 dollar one?" she took out her note book.

"It's her birthday." said Harry. She pulled her note book away.

"OH." She said looking at the two.

"Have you been spying on us?" asked Harry.

"Well not just us, the whole press has been." Harry blinked at looked at Hermione scared.

"There is a huge lottery going on, the money is up to almost a million dollars on you two." said Rita, "How does that make you feel?" she asked Harry.

"Upset?" he said.

"Why is that." she asked.

"because people are losing there money." he said and walked off.

"I can't believe it!" said Hermione stomping away. "Today of all days, first Ron then her! I can't handle one more person with an attitude and what is with a BLOOD BET!" she yelled.

"I don't know, but Malfoy said something about it when school started, I thought it was just in the school, but it sounds like it is a town lottery now. He is going to be rich." said Harry laughing some.

"I- I can't no believe this people are making money off of us!" She kicked the side of a building out of frustration.

Latter that afternoon they spent time together eating at a pub. Hermione was mad and Harry was finding the situation very funny. Ginny was there sitting with the Weasley twins. Ginny was holding a red vial in her hands she quickly put in her pocket when she seen Harry enter the Bar with Hermione. Hermione noticed this, but said nothing keeping a eye on Ginny. A few minuets passed by and Ginny walked up to the table.

"Hermione can I speak to you in private?" she asked. Hermione nodded and fallowed her to a corner of the bar.

"What is it Ginny." she asked in concern.

"can you please leave the bar?" she asked.

"What? Why?" asked Hermione upset.

"I need to be alone with Harry." she said, "I need to talk to him."

"Ginny what are you up to you know he moved on!" said Hermione.

"Hermione, I need him I love him ever since I was little I wanted him the boy who lived to love me. I had him and I will do anything to get him back. I won't even let you ruin this. I have my chance and Ron is not hear I have an opportunity today!"

"I won't let you do that to him he is happy!" said Hermione.

"Hermione, I don't believe he is, he's trying to make me jealous! I will do anything even have an affair to get him, he is MINE!" Hermione grabbed the bottle and smashed it down on the ground.

"I won't let you do it! I won't let you put that in him he is happy and I won't let you do this! Damn you Ginny I thought you were my friend and all you are is some Crazy ass Bitch! I knew it was the love potion! Why did you do that to him last year, WHY!" this caused a scene in the pub people were watching and could hear even Harry Potter who was standing up. Ginny turned and seen people looking at the two Hermione was out of breath and Ginny was embarrassed.

"Harry I-" she stopped when she felt Hermione brush past her. "Harry It's not true." she yelled. Harry looked at the twins who were looking every other direct. He shock his head and handed Hermione her bag. The two walked towards the exit Harry still with a shocked look on his face. Hermione was in tears brining back the memory from last year.

"I hate this." she said after a minuet of walking she collapsed next to the wall of a store. "Why would anyone do that?" she said looking up. Harry shock his head.

"I don't know." he said softly looking up. "Some people will do anything for love you know. If anything happened to you I would kill the man no matter who it was." he said not blinking. If anyone slipped that in your drink to seduce you I would tear them limb for limb. I can understand why you were mad at me last year, but it is so potent you can't stop it." Harry ran his hands through his hair. "I wanted this day to be perfect, Ron is mad at us, Ginny is now and the newspaper will be hectic tomorrow." He looked at Hermione who was crying and he bent down and hugged her tightly. "I love you Mrs. Potter." he said softly she smiled some and nodded.

"I love you to Mr. Potter." she said bending up to kiss him gently.

"Damn it POTTER!" yelled Malfoy. "Your bloody ruining my bets now!" the two parted bright red.

"Bets? As in plural?" said Hermione.

"There is one at school and then the town lottery set up, I only had enough for the school bet, a small one the town one I am going to do soon as I make enough money to place it." he said sternly. "So don't fuck this up for me!" Draco yelled. "I have nothing and I have to work here on the weekends!" Hermione was red, this was the second time he of all people caught them in the act.

"I will give you the money if you stop." said Harry. Draco smiled.

"The Lottery cost 100 to enter." he said to Harry who grabbed some money and handed it to Draco.

"There now go away!" yelled Harry.

"Testy aren't we, did you get the Horcrux yet?" he asked.

"not yet, you just gave us the location." said Hermione.

"Too busy messing around huh? Listen the dark lord is building an Army I suggest you hurry the Fuck up."

"Why do you care all of a sudden?" asked Hermione.

"if you two die then I am out on the lottery!"

"Makes sense." said Harry. "Well me and the misses are going to go off and play Doctor."

"Bloody hell I don't need details!" he yelled at the parting two Potters.

Latter

"Today was bad." said Hermione on the bed in the head girls dorm.

"Could be worst. I could of drank that again." She snorted some.

"I thought you were going to beat her up for a second." said Harry playing with Hermione's curls.

"I was." she said softly. "Bad day."

"Yeah, but it's night now." he said softly and huskily, she giggled some at this.

"It is isn't it Mr. Potter." she turned pink.

"I think were going to celebrate." he said capturing her lips taking the breath from her lips pressing her down on the soft bed . She broke the kiss smiling at him.

"I love you Harry." she said softly.

He smiled and kissed her lightly pulling her to him in a tight embrace while his hands ran through her hair. She pulled up locking her eyes with him grinning. "I guess I love you too." he said snickering. She smacked his rear end lightly.

"What Mrs. Potter?" he asked.

"Nothing, Mr. Potter, but I love you." she said kissing him quickly and pulled away laughing. Harry laughed and pulled her back. She pouted some more. He laughed messing up her hair kissing her again. She fell into his embrace and her eyes closed as he continued to kiss every spot on her frame. He removed her top to begin another romp session, thanking god over and over for magic as the while. Harry for the first time was truly happy.

The two Potters had many secrets as does every couple does the things is most couple are not stalked down by the media, and most people don't find there true love at 11. The trials ahead will bring the two closer then before. Love is something we all want to obtain though most do not realize it. To be in love is the best feeling ever, to have and hold on to that men will go to the end of the earth for that feeling. Love is the closest thing to magic anyone can have. Such a feeling can also drive a man insane as well.

Please review for chapter 2. SuperGirl


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Pure chaos.

SuperGirl.

A/N: your wishes can be granted if you just believe… Thanks for the reviews you guys I appreciate them so much KUDOS to you all and HUGS! ON with the story!

Monday Morning…

Hermione sat down to breakfast with Harry and the Gryffindors. Her hair was everywhere in the air. Harry didn't say anything to let her know other-wise, he even told her she looked so good not to do anything with her hair and she did nothing with it. Poor Hermione and the snickers from the other children in the hall, yet it didn't matter, no matter what today would be better, right? Or so the poor thing thought. Ron was glaring at her oddly mostly at the hair. Harry decided to talk to Ron; at least he talked to Harry. After all they were the Golden Trio. As they were talking Hermione rubbed her temples. She had a headache from what Harry did to her the night before, all the screaming and she lost part of her voice she was just recovering. He stopped talking to Ron when Ginny came up to the table with a newspaper in hand. She threw it on the table at Harry.

"I can not believe it!" she yelled at the group, she then glared at Hermione. "And you." She said to Hermione with a harsh tone. Hermione was not in the mood again after the incident at the pub, she didn't need this now with the headache. She couldn't understand why Ginny was being so- so immature. Hermione grinned a bit ear to ear, '_Harry is mine Harry is mine'_ she chanted in her head again and again smiling back at Ginny. '_And you don't know what we did in your bed in the dorm last year either… HA HAH HA_' Ginny gave her a fake smile back still pissed off over something, Hermione found this amusing, what could be in the _Daily Prophet_ to piss off the school slut. What ever it was surely was another knot on the belt.

Harry opened the news paper and read it looked at her then the newspaper oddly then laughed some whipping some tears away, he handed the paper to Ron who did the same thing and laughed as well. Ginny smacked Ron across the head after he laughed. Harry handed it to Hermione with a half smile and winked at her. After reading it the first time she stood up reading it shocked out loud.

'_I Rita Sketter, have uncovered a massive twisted love triangle. Several students at Hogwarts have been involved with Harry Potter, it seems he is a swinger and is taking the advantage of being a celebrity to take advantage of the female population at the school. His attentions are know, he is simply a male whore. Sunday we seen him with one of his female companions Hermione Granger, a Muggle born witch buying her jewelry. One can only speculate that it was for payment other sources verified this unnamed. Latter that is to say the two women both Harry's women were at a local pub having a sprawl fighting over Harry and who got him that night. The other woman Ginny Weasley, the daughter of Arthur Weasley, who currently works for the Minister of Magic. It brings shame to the Wizard world that a 15 year old boy would use women for his needs and pay them like some corner Muggle prostitute with jewelry. Ginny Weasley's family has been known not to be rich in the wizard world; would this have caused her to sell herself to the boy who lived for survival?_'

Hermione was red and mad she looked at Ginny. "Like anyone would think Harry and you were an item. What I am mad at is why would you buy her any jewelry?" She was redder then her hair, "Why would you buy her some and you didn't get me any for my birthday? WHY HARRY WHY!" she yelled. Harry stood up and looked at Ginny.

"Why would I want to pay you for your services?" He said laughing "I will not have to explain my actions to you, were done, we have been done. Ginny we are not a couple no more, I don't love you I can't even be friends with you right now." he said looking down at her. Ginny balled up her fist and slapped Harry. Harry stepped back holding his face turning red from anger.

"Harry! Oh my gods are you alright?" yelled Hermione jumping over the other side of the table to stand next to Harry. He nodded and Hermione touched the hot skin that had a hand print left behind. "Poor you." She murmured to him. "You will make it better?" he whispered back.

"Stay out of this Granger, I have enough of this. Why can't you let me be fucking happy!" she yelled. "Stay out of others business!" she said pushing Hermione from Harry. Hermione pulled herself up and fixed her skirt ready to attack. Walking up to Ginny.

"Why can't you let Harry be damn happy for once? You're the one who gave him that love potion!" she yelled. Ginny pushed Hermione away from her.

"I told you Granger!" she yelled. Walking over to where Hermione fell.

"Calm down Ginny." said Ron pulling her back.

"Your in love with him aren't you Hermione! You want Harry to yourself! You say you're my friend when your after him yourself. He will never want someone ugly like you! Cho was right about you! Your bucky-tooth ugly mud Blood!" she yelled trying to get away from Ron.

"Leave her alone Ginny!" yelled Harry. Ginny broke from Ron holding out her wand. Ron backed up hands up.

"Ginny calm down." Ron said softly.

"Oh Fuck off Ron!" she yelled, she pointed her wand at Harry.

"Ginny, please." Ron protested.

"Shove it Ron. And you miss goody-to-shoes." Ginny pointing her wand in a threatening manner. "I will Never-"

"Never what?" Said Hermione grabbing her hand tightly, causing Ginny's thoughts to stop and her hand to let go.

"Let go!" yelled Ginny who tried to hit Hermione. Hermione couldn't hold in her anger no longer and pushed Ginny letting her go to fall into the table next to there's hitting her head falling. Ron grabbed the wand and looked at it then his two friends.

"Leave Harry alone Ginny, I warn you for the last time!" Hermione yelled at the Weasley on the ground.

"YOU, you bitch!" Ginny yelled getting up running at Hermione then pulled Hermione to the ground with a thud when Hermione's head hit the ground. The two women fought on the floor, Ginny trying to scratch Hermione and Hermione trying to kick Ginny, the Gryffindor boys tried to pull them apart ending up hurting them selves in the process of helping them apart.

"Stop it!" yelled McGonagall's voice. The group stopped and the girls were pulled off of each other. Hermione's blouse was torn showing her bar. Her hair was everywhere, her knee-highs were uneven and her skirt was ridden up. Ginny had a black eye, some hair missing as was a shoe ended up on the Raven-Claw table.

"What is going on here?" asked McGonagall again.

"She started it!" yelled Ginny point to Hermione with her good hand.

"You're the one who jumped at me and hit Harry!" she said trying to pull the boys off of her.

"She did, she went off on Harry and Hermione after giving us the Daily Prophet for today." said Ron, Ginny looked like she would kill him there and then.

"Go to your Dorms all of you." said McGonagall. "And Ginny you come to my office."

Lunch time

The whole school talked about the incident at breakfast, well everyone scene it. Ginny was more determined to get Harry then ever before. She would do anything even if she lost friendship with Hermione. Hermione was sore from falling to the ground hitting her head and the fight. She was beyond upset. There cover was surely blow, if not soon. She couldn't take it any more she wanted to yell at Ginny. "I'm married to Harry Potter." Fortunately she hadn't.

"You okay?" asked Harry cornering her in the hall way. She looked up with some tears in her eyes. She nodded and leaned against him. Harry frowned some and wrapped his free hand around her. That is when Hermione broke down crying. She couldn't take it no longer. Her sobs grew loud.

"Are you okay?" asked Ron coming up to them. Hermione shock more against Harry's body.

"She just lost her best female friend today." said Harry looking at Ron. Ron frowned some.

"Sorry about earlier today, she has lost it." He said softly. "I should have been the one defending Harry, she wouldn't have hit you if I had been the one." Hermione nodded against Harry still not looking up at Ron. Ron placed his cold hand against her back.

"Hermione, it will be okay. I am sorry the way I acted, but you know I have always cared for you." She turned and looked at him.

"I should have told you last year." She said softly. Ron nodded.

"I am still mad at you, but not like Ginny. You women I swear sometimes. Mum and Dad will be mad at her, and she will be mad at me for taking your guys side." Hermione smiled at him.

"You did?" she asked Ron softly. He nodded at her she smiled and jumped from Harry to hug Ron. They embraced then Ron pulled her off and held her shoulders. "But I am still pissed off at you." He said turning away walking down the hall from the two.

"What the hell?" asked Harry.

"I don't know." She said watching him depart. "Maybe it was the hug." She said softly then grinned at Harry. "He is not that mad at me is her?" she said grinning. Harry pulled her to him. He bent down a stole a kiss when no one was looking..

"Maybe it will take it has only been a month." He said softly. He sighed and rubbed Hermione's soar shoulders. "I didn't know Ginny fought tough like a Muggle." Hermione nodded at this.

"At one point I was going to throw at shoe at her and some how I took hers off of her and I don't know where it went." Harry laughed and gave his wife a gentle squeeze. The two started to walk toward her dorm when Draco popped out from the shadows.

"Good sprawl there Potter." He said eyeing Hermione. She nodded at him.

"I tried, too bad I got pulled off." She said grinning.

"This is for you." Said Draco handing her a tooth. Hermione eyed it then looked at harry.

"I didn't lose one." She said Draco shock his head.

"Weasley did." He replied.

"You kept it?" asked Harry. Draco shrugged his shoulders at the two.

"I cleaned it up, it was bloody before, a wedding gift for you two." He said smiling. "When are you going to look for the horcrux?" he asked changing the subject.

"Next weekend." said Harry crossing his hands.

"I will come with you." said Draco. Hermione looked at Harry dumbfounded. "You can't get killed yet I need the money and I will help you stay alive if it means to lotteries." He smiled ear to ear. His very presence made him seem beaten down, defeated this lottery seemed to be the one thing holding him together. "I need to do this." Draco said. "Plus I will keep Weasley away from you Harry." He said gulping a bit.

"I don't want to know." said Harry.

"I don't want to tell you." said Draco. "The things I will do to survive. Oh and nice article today, tomorrow's will be nice since Dean took a animation photo of you two fighting. Rita will love this. He laughed walking away.

Harry hit the wall angrily. "Damn nit!" he yelled.

"Harry it will be okay." Hermione said comforting. "We could pretend to date someone here again?" she said chocking on her words.

"No, I rather tell them I am gay then that!" yelled Harry. Hermione nodded. "Please don't do that." She whined. Harry laughed some.

"It will work out." He said kissing her pushing her against the wall. She grinned into the kiss wrapping her arms around him. She moaned at his hands went up her blouse. He smiled breaking the kiss pressing her back against the wall excavating her body in the hall way.

"Hermione, I need you." He said taking her earlobe in his mouth. She shivered at this and chocked out.

"Oh Harry please do." She said taking her hand untying his belt. He grinned and looked down. "Wanna play?" she asked.

"Granger, Potter!" yelled McGonagall's voice.

"Oh shit." yelled Hermione who covered he mouth.

"What are you two doing?" she demanded.

"I am uh." Harry parted from Hermione. "She need CPR." He said softly.

"How long have you two been dating?" she asked the two taking out a notepad.

"What?"

"Were not dating." said Harry who hit himself.

"Is this have to do with that bet?" asked Hermione. McGonagall's face turned red. "Maybe." She said softly, "How did you know." Harry shook his head and then hit it against the wall.

"We will tell you, but you can't say anything until we defeat Voldemort." Said Harry,. "If he knows she is dead."

"Okay I promise." she said.

"And you keep Ginny away from us." said Hermione speaking up.

"Okay fine." She replied to the two students.

"Were married." said Harry."

"What? When?" she said coughing.

"A few months ago we got together after Sirius died, we can't tell anyone." She nodded hearing this from Harry.

"Fine." She said. "I will, but you must control your hormones in public places, I need to place my bet don't mess this up for me!" she said walking away.

"What the hell?" said Hermione hitting Harry.

"Draco doesn't know." He said softly. "Why don't you pretend to date Draco?" He said softly.

"Berger off!" she said growling. He laughed and pushed her into the dorm saying the password. "I'm going to punish you my dear." He said capturing her lips.

"I love you." She muttered as he pulled her down to the floor.

"I know, you have to."

Please review: SG PS maybe if I get more reviews I will have more rump scenes extended eh? Thanks for your reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

By SuperGirl

A/N: Thanks for the reviews you guys! You all are awesome!

Harry was returning to the Griffendor common room after some play time with his darling wife. He needed some time alone with the boys as does any man. He grinded at Ron coming in the room. Ron smiled back some and held a letter up for Harry. Harry froze, it was from the Grangers. He could feel himself pause. "Hey mate you got a letter. I hope you don't mind I fed the bird and got it for you, what took you so long with Hermione?" Ron tilted his head looking at Harry suspiciously.

"She is upset about the way you walked off. She needed to vent out." said Harry taking the red envelope from Ron looking at it.

"Who is that from?" asked Ron trying to look to see if Harry was to open it up. Harry turned red not from embarrassment from anger. "Is that from that Muggle?" he asked referring to Harry's imaginary girl friend.

"It's from a Muggle." said Harry sweating a bit eyeing the writing. 'This time it was Mrs. Granger who wrote to me… this is worst then Pops.' Harry cleared his throat. "I need to read this alone Ron." said Harry looking worried. Ron nodded.

"Sure mate, afterwards want to play chest?" Harry nodded walking up the steps to the dorm with the letter. He sat down at the bed he never slept in and opened up the letter looking at it oddly. He wiped some sweat off of his brow. Unknown to Harry Ginny Weasley was watching him in the boy's dorm. How she got there well, were not going to that flash back due to the writer doesn't want to lose her lunch ;)

'_Dear Harry, _

_I hope your both are doing well. We miss you guys and want you to come home for the holidays. We are going to take you on your honey-moon as well; of course we will let you stay in your own room unlike this summer. I told Dad it was inappropriate sharing the same room with you two on that weekend trip. Silly Man your Pops is. Also you're Aunt and Uncle and that boy with a pig tail has been coming over bothering us lately. _

_Strange people those realities of yours, were glad you're more normal then they are. My husband will not admit it, but we want to thank you for the funds you left for us. The wedding in a short notice took a toll on us._

_On a side note if you do anything to hurt my baby I will make your cry like you never cried before. You think my husband is fearful I am the definition of fear! I will haunt your dreams and make them in to nightmares and eat your soul. We will not tolerate either our daughters dreams being shot or her hopes. She deservers the best. And if you are the best as she assumes then you better not fuck-up! _

_Love Mum _

_PS Pops says hello' _

"Crazy." said Harry shaking his head. We there was his letter for the day, they seem to be adjusting as well as Ron was at the current moment of just hearing Hermione was in love with someone. Imagine what it would be like when he finds out it was Harry Potter. Harry took out his wand and burnt the letter until it disappeared into ashes. He sat on his bed and pulled out a Butter-Beer out and opened it up. He was about to drink when he stood up and walked out of the dorm. Soon as Harry was out of the room Ginny appeared with a red pouch and poured something in the butter-beer and ran back to the closet quickly. Harry returned to grab the beer and pulled out another two and walked down the steps. Harry grinned at Hermione sitting with Ron down. The two weren't talking yet, but still in the same room. "Butter Beer?" he said holding them up. Ron shook his head no at Harry Hermione smiled and nodded.

Meanwhile Ginny was freaking out at this point Harry was not suppose to walk out of the room. "Bloody hell!" she yelled getting out of the closet and running down the steps. She paused and seen it was just Harry, Hermione and Ron in the common room. 'Hermione.' She growled under her breath. 'That- that Bitch! I can not believe her there is Ron too. I need to get Hermione away from Harry, but how. Think, think'

"Here, let me have this one." said Hermione taking the opened one. "I can never open these things. Harry handed it to her.

"I haven't drank from it yet." He said smiling opening up another one drinking it grinning. Hermione smiled some at Harry then at Ron. "Have one Ron!" she said laughing some. Ron rolled his eyes and opened up the remaining one.

"You sure changed Hermione." said Ron eyeing her taking a drink.

"Ron!" yelled Ginny really loud interrupting the three. He rolled his eyes and sat down his beer. He walked to the end of the common room where his sister stood.

"What!" he almost yelled mad at her.

"The beer." She said stammering "I- I."

Ron turned red looking back at the two. He shock his little sister some.

"What is in it!" he yelled shaking her hard.

"Aphrodisiac lust potion." she whispered.

"What!" He glanced at Hermione drinking the beer. 'Here, let me have this one-'echoed in his head. "Shit!" he yelled and pushed Ginny against the wall. "Which one is it!" he yelled in her face.

"Fred, he gave it to me it's concentrated one, it's the strongest one they had." She said with tears. "Please don't tell anyone, just get Hermione out of here so I can talk to Harry please Ron." she gulped a bit afraid of the answer.

"What?" he asked backing away from her.

"You can have her, Hermione you wanted her, she will be feeling the effects any time. With her out of the way Harry will not be her priority to protect anymore. She will want you no one else!"

Ron paused thinking about what Ginny told him. He looked at Hermione laughing at something that Harry said. He smiled some and laughed see his two best friends laughing.

"Ginny." He said smiling. "I would at one point do anything to have her, but I can not do that to her. Even if it hurts, I love her enough to- let her go." Ginny turned red and slapped Ron turning his head. Ron looked at her harshly and pushed her against the wall.

"I will warn you if you do one more thing I know about Ginny, I will make sure your sent back home and you will never be near Harry again!" He let her go and turned back to the group sitting down. He eyed Hermione who was smiling at Harry.

"Hewwo Ron!" she yelled at him. "Shhhhhh- I drank your beer too heee hee he." She said swaying towards Harry. "And I finished up his too!" she laughed some. "I was so thirsty." She said sticking out her tongue. "Malfoy is my new best buddy. Shhh!" She told Ron. "He gave me a present." She said laughing holding out a tooth. "Hee. It's GINNYS!" she said shoving it in Ron's hand laughing hysterically. She shifted backwards and fell over laughing. Harry helped her up she still was laughing.

"A tooth?" Ron said looking at her oddly.

"A present from Draco, its Ginny's I kicked it out! Ha! I slapped her good, didn't I?" she asked Harry looking at him. He nodded laughing some. She wrapped her arms around Harry. "You remind me of someone." She said eyeing Harry. Harry laughed and looked at Ron.

"Who?" Harry asked smugly. She smiled at Ron then swayed towards Harry and winked at him.

"The man I love." She said holding out her hand showing the diamond ring to Harry. "The man I want to fuck next time I am alone with him, anywhere! Dam nit!" she yelled the last part out hopping in Harry's lap making his face turn pale.

"What the bloody hell?" said Ron eyes widen.

"I'm going to buy some ice-cream Toppings." She said standing up. "I'm going to piggly wiggly!" she then fell back over on Harry.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Harry looking at Hermione. She pouted some.

"Nothing, I am bloody horny though! TAKE ME!" she said laughing and snorting. Ron hit his head on the table where the chest board sat.

"Ginny spiked the opened beer." Muttered Ron softly looking up at Harry who was trying to pull Hermione off who was playing with his belt buckle.

"Ginny, Ginny. I tore her a new one." Sang Hermione. "I have a favor to asked you Harrrrrrry." She said batting her eyes. Harry turned red. She whispered something causing Harry to jump up off of her. She was going to blow there secret right then and there.

"Harry we have to take her to the nurse." Said Ron standing up. Harry nodded and took his hand out for Hermione to take hold of, which she did and filled any empty space between her and Harry.

"Harr- Harry." She whispered in his ear. Harry gulped seeing how Ron was reacting tried to pull Hermione off of him. She bent up grabbing Harry's face and kissed him. Ron froze in shock turning pale seeing this before him. Harry didn't move he didn't know what to do. There was the love of his life, then his friend Ron and he couldn't let him know he couldn't. Then he felt Hermione playing with his pants again.

"Oh God!" yelled Harry jumping away. Hermione fell down and Ron helped her up.

"I don't feel well." She said looking at Ron. Ron nodded. "I know." He said, he felt Hermione's body jerk and then heard a horrifying sound from her mouth and felt warm liquid fall on parts of his uncovered shirt and legs of his pants. He closed his eyes and shock his head.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked Hermione being supported from Ron.

"I can't feel my legs." She mumbled her head swayed some and she looked pale.

"Let's carry her." Suggested Ron. Harry nodded and picked up her legs. The two men proceeded towards the nurse's office.

"Why would Ginny poison Hermione?" Harry whispered to Ron.

"She wasn't the drink was suppose to be yours." Said Ron looking at his passed out female friend.

"She was trying to kill me?" asked Harry

"No it's a love potion." Said Ron. Harry blinked and shock his head.

"How? Why?" he said angrily.

"To get you, she offered to let me have Hermione get you away from her." Harry was fuming.

"I am tired of this!" yelled Harry. There was a bright flash fallowed by the end of the sentence. There was Dean with a camera in the hall way looking at the two oddly. He smiled then took off running.

"You better RUN!" yelled Ron, Harry just shook his head.

"She will not be happy in the morning." Said Ron looking at Hermione. Harry laughed some. "I know Ron, but it could be worst." Then he shock his head. "No, not really. I have to do something to stop your sister."

After the nurses office

Harry and Ron sat out side of the nurse ward against the door waiting. "What should we do?" said Ron. "I thought about just sending her home." Harry hit his head with the door behind him.

"Fight fire with fire right?" said Harry looking at Ron. "If she is so determined to be around me then why don't I let her. I will be rude and crude and hateful and insulting." Ron slapped Harry across the head.

"No, that will not work, you have to show her your moved on and your happy, if not Hermione probably will continuously get poisoned all years, she is no fun jumping all on you." Ron shifted some shivering at the thought.

"Well I am." said Harry hitting his head again against the door.

"Well show her." said Ron turning.

"I can't if anything happens to this girl I am in love with I will die." said Harry. Ron could see tears forming in his eyes.

"Potter why don't you pretend to be with Granger." came Draco's voice. The two turned to look at Draco. Harry gulped some.

"No!" said Ron.

"Oh Weasel, everyone knows you have a thing for Granger. Unless you want me to distract her I could." He said softly. "But I want something in return." He said looking at Harry smiling. Harry smiled at Draco.

"What anything!" said Harry.

"I want Hermione's underwear." He said without blinking.

"What the fuck?" said Ron standing up.

"Done." said Harry standing up.

"What!" yelled Ron pulling his hair. "This is crazy!" he said looking at Harry.

"I need Ginny to stop trying to kill Hermione and whatever she is doing to me. Ron, Hermione would take one for the team!" Ron shock his head.

"This is crazy!" he said .

"It's a deal Potter." said Draco shaking his hand. Another flash of light filed the air from Dean's camera. Draco turned to the boy and pointed his wand. "You!" he yelled. Dean froze shaking some. "Give me the camera!" he yelled. Dean gulped. He held it out to Draco.

"How many pictures are in here?" he asked the boy.

"One, the rest have been sent off to the news paper by owl."

"What!" yelled Ron. "This is crazy!"

"Dean why did you do this to us?" asked Harry.

"I needed the money." He said softly. "I was hired to fallow you by Rita."

"Son of a bitch!" yelled Draco laughing. "I am going to mute you." said Draco saying a chant to the boy. Dean grabbed his throat. "You go to the nurse or a teacher I will destroy you boy!" yelled Draco. Dean nodded and took off.

"So you know her password Potter?' asked Draco. Harry smiled. "I happen to know it."

Ron was unhappy and couldn't see why Harry was. The three proceeded to the head girl's dorm. It was big, there was a white poster bed against the back wall, there was book all over cloths flung around the room. Draco stopped in front of the small dresser and opened it up and froze.

"Good god." He said grinning.

"I know." Said Harry joining him.

"The mud blood has a sassy side huh?" he said jabbing Harry in the stomach. Harry laughed, however Ron didn't find this amusing at all. "I like these." Said Draco pulling out a lace set very see-through. Harry laughed and turned red.

"Can we go!" yelled Ron impatiently.

"Yeah we can go." said Harry closing the drawer.

"Do you think she will notice?' asked Draco.

"Nah." said Harry winking at Draco.

The Next Morning in the Great Hall

'_I Rita Sketter, have more information on the Potter Granger Weasley triangle. At what debts will this 15 year old **boy-who-lived **will go to ruin the reputation of the best Wizarding school? Hormones have driven the savior to sex parties and no less drugs. There is no other explanation for this behavior. Mr. Potter is also rumored to be renting out the female companions. A source has told us Ginny Weasley has been rented out several times a week in various houses in the Hogwarts dorms. It appears for hours at a time payments were sent to either the Weasley family or to Harry Potter. It is unclear at this time. It appears one of the women, Hermione Granger also has been involved with other men on the campus, Ginny Weasley's brother Ronald Weasley 13 years old. She has also been involved with Draco Malfoy 16 years old, the son of the Dark Lord's follower and one of the head death eater. Only one thing can explain this. Muggle porn has been also brought to the campus. _

_Yesterday there was another fight with the women it is unclear if it was over Harry Potter or Ronald Weasley. It is also unclear who gave Miss Granger the 2 caret pink diamond on her hand at this point. Rumors also speculate there is also a muggle man involved in this mess. Oh the web that has been woven. The headmistress of the school has had no commit at this point in time. For those who have a hard time believing this you welcomed to look at an actual photo taken during the fight. And a photo taken later where it appears Mr. Potter recived money for Ginny's services from earlier that day-'_

"I hate her." mumbled Hermione who flopped her head on the table. Ron frowned some.

"Draco of all people, where did that come from?" he asked drinking his juice across from Harry and Hermione.

"He gave me Ginny's tooth last night as a gift after laughing about it." she mumbled.

"Good show!" yelled Draco a few tables away from the group raising his glass laughing.

"Jerk." mumbled Ron.

"I think he has changed." said Hermione.

"He told us where a horcrux is Ron." said Harry.

"And you trust him? Because he gave you Ginny's tooth?" Ron spat out.

"No, but it was funny when he did." said Harry laughing Hermione joined in as Ron rolled his eyes.

The three continued to eat there breakfast in silence which was broken when a Ginny Weasley emerged in the hall screaming bloody murder.

"I will fucking kill you!" she yelled running. The whole hall stopped at looked at her some laughed including Harry and Hermione, Ron rolled his eyes. Draco gave the Potter a smirk then as Ginny ran to the Griffendor table tripped her causing her to slide on the floor. "YOU ASS HOLE!" she yelled sitting up looking at Draco who was laughing like he use to.

"Pathetic Weasley!" he laughed pointing some of his old friends joined in laughing as well. Ginny pulled out her wand at Draco who still laughed. "What are you going to do?" he laughed harder. Ginny yelled "Cruici-" and stopped when she noticed nothing happened. This caused the room to laugh more. "What the hell!" she yelled.

"Mrs. Weasley, I told you yesterday your magic has been suspended." said McGonagall pulling Ginny along. This caused more of a laugh.

"She is embarrassing." mumbled Ron.

"So- are you still mad at me Ron?" asked Hermione squeezing Harry's hand under the table.

"Hell yah, I am pissed off at you.:" he said.

"I am truly sorry, Ron." she sighed and let go of Harry's hands and placed her hands on the table. They were interrupted by calls from the other tables.

"Whoa re you with today?" yelled a girl from the Raven-Claw house. Hermione covered her face giggling.

"Is it Draco or Ron today?" another one chirped in.

"Or all of them at once?" laughed a fat boy.

"Hide me." she murmured. Harry Bent down and whispered in her ear three simple words. "I love you." she smiled and looked up and him grinning ear to ear. There secret was still safe for now. However if or when Draco would find out about McGonagall also knowing the same date and time they got together, poor Draco would end up with half of the lottery. That however is for another day.

The golden trio have a long road ahead of them. Secrets can also ruin a friendship, what cost will the Potters go through for love? All Harry knew was he was stronger with her near him and she was braver with him near her. The would hold hands under the table giving each other a piece of affection needed in times of need. Hermione cared for Ron and hoped he would one day forgive them, after she tells him the truth.

Today was a new day, a new article only a few days before they leave for there first Horcrux to locate to destroy. This scared Harry of the unknown dangers that laid ahead, secretly didn't want Hermione to come, but needed her. She was his heart, he hoped his love for her would keep her safe enough for the long trip ahead. Harry knew every time he looked in her eyes she was his soul mate. Squeezing his hand one last time, Hermione let go of his hand and smiled at him and returned her attention to Ron's story he was telling his friends, the Potters.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

By SuperGirl

A/n: thanks for the reviews you guys busy with school ending and all.

Chapter 5: The journey begins

"Oi Potter!" yelled Malfoy grinning like a jackal. Harry and Hermione turned to the blonde bomb shell standing in front of them with a backpack on his back. "What are you doing Malfoy?" asked Harry. He grinned ear to ear. "I am going with you two!" he said smirking a bit. Hermione gasped and shock her head no. She looked up at Harry who was turning red.

"Why do you want to come?" he asked grinning his teeth.

"You know most people would ask that, but since I am such buddy-buddy here with Gran- I mean Mrs. Potter, I figure she could use a friend." he said beaming. "That is me!" Harry slaps his head some chuckling some.

"I don't want you to come." Harry said glaring at Malfoy.

"Awe, why not? Oh I found something my female companion back in London found for me." Draco reached in his back pocket and pulled out a newspaper article. Hermione jumped back. "Oh no!" Harry began to sweat.

"Is that-" Harry started then looked at Hermione shocked.

"I told you blocks I found it in the newspaper, if I could someone else could." he grinned cheekily.

"Your evil." said Hermione softly.

"Yes I know and I want the pair of undies you have on today!" he said pointing at her.

"What the bloody hell?" yelled Hermione who then covered her redden face.

"I would love to spill out to that red head freckled kid about this. I know he won't be so happy would he?" Malfoy asked.

"No I suppose he wouldn't." said Harry mildly. "Harry stop him." said Hermione looking at him for some way out of this.

"You said yourself when you were pissed drunk I was your new buddy." said Malfoy putting one arm around Hermione's shoulder. She felt instantly nauseated. "Stop touching me!" she yelled pushing away.

"Wait a tick," said Harry. "What about Ginny aren't you suppose to take care of her for us, the deal." said Harry.

"Oh she is well taken care of I wore her out, she will be in the Nurses ward for a while."

"What did you do to her?" asked Hermione.

"Hallucinogens, funny things." he said with out thinking.

"Did you drug Ginny?" asked Harry.

"Yup." replied Draco.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"Because I could, that and Slughorn has a huge collections of illegal things and he won't cough up he had this one." he said cheekily grinning at the pair.

"How long will she be under that?" asked Hermione.

"A week I think, maybe longer they have her tied up in the bed up stairs in the ward, funny thing she keeps passing out from the terror. Ohhh we should get a picture movie maker and film it." said Draco grinning.  
"How did you get her to take it?" asked Harry.

"Funny story there mate." said Draco running his hand through his locks.

"Last night I was strolling through the halls. I came across Ginny she approached me asking why I was with you Potter and that Weasley kid. I told her I became friends with you over the summer and met this Muggle girl you been with. So she invites me to have a drink with her in Hogsmeade. So I go and I slip her some drugs, I think I over dosed her funny thing I can't convert into units to English standard for the life of me. In stead of a pinch I think she gout a pouch full." Draco sighed some. "It was hilarious however, freckle face is with his sister and will not be joining you on your journey for the horcrux today." he said grinning.

Harry stared at Hermione for a while. "What do you think?" he asked her. She shock her head. "I don't know, I don't want you slipping me anything I was drugged already this week." she said crossing her arms.

"Oh that was Ginny's love potion her brother made." said Draco grinning.

"I knew that." said Hermione. "Did you help her in any way?" she asked.

"No, but it would have been funny as hell seeing you hop on Harry."

Else where…

"Stop it Ginny!" yelled Ron.

"Please! I need to be punished." She yelled tied to a hospital bed. "Smack me around!"

"I don't know what to do." said Madame Pompfre. She looked at Ronald who was pissed off.

"Your embarrassing yourself Ginny you need to stop." Yelled Ron.

"Mr. Weasley that will not help her out, just encourage her more." said the Nurse getting out a syringe.

"I should of sent you home!" yelled Ron. "Now I am missing out on the Horcrux because of this Ginny!"

"Punish me please Ronnyyyyyy!" she yelled kicking her feet at him. "I been bad I did lots of bad thingsss please before they come back!"

"Who are they?" asked Ron.

"The pixies, there going to eat my soul!" she said crying. "They look like angels, don't believe them don't eat there cookies RUN RON RUN!" she cried. "There is one on your shoulder RUN"

"Do I have permission to gag her?" asked the nurse . Ron looked up bright red. "You should of bloody done that hours ago!" said Ron.

"It was funny the first hour, now it's getting dual." said the nurse. "Here help me move her so I can get her situated some. "Sure." replied Ron .

Back with the Potters…

"Well it can't be that bad can it?" asked Harry. Draco smirked some. "Sure of course not mate." he said grinning devilishly. Shall we-"

"THERE COMING!" yelled a voice above them. They could head feet hitting the ground running. The three looked up to see the floor above them a nude red blur red past them all three's eyes widen some. "Oh god!" yelled Harry covering his eyes.

"RUN FOR IT!" yelled Ginny as teachers and other student ran after her. "They are after me!"

"Time to go." said Harry guiding Hermione to the door Draco slowly fallowed laughing some.

Half of an hour latter….

"That was horrible Draco, but thanks." said Hermione smugly. He nodded some stretching out on the seat in the train.

"When do you want to announce your marriage to the school." said Draco looking at the two. "I placed my bets on the lottery so just so I know when I can expect the winnings." he smirked some.

"After we are done with the Horcrux." said Harry, "Then you can tell who ever you want. I don't want anything to happen to Hermione. If anyone knew before hand her life could be in danger!"

Draco nodded. "Well shit we better get to destroying them." Hermione grinned at Harry who bent down and kissed her pulling her to him.

"What has that for?" she asked looking up in his eyes. He shrugged some and placed his hands on her chin raising her face up. "Because I can." he said kissing her again on the mouth pulling her closely.

"STOP IT I WILL GO BLIND." said Draco covering his face.

"I don't think I will." said Harry kissing Hermione again pulling her closer to her.

"I am leaving." said Draco disgusted leaving the two.

Hermione giggled some looking up at Harry. "You have the most beautiful eyes. "She said removing his glasses looking up at him. "Yeah I do don't I?" he replied bending down kissing her hard pulling her down on the seat. Harry reached his hands out and started to tickled her.

"STOP!" she yelled giggling. "I don't think so Mrs. Potter." he said capturing her lips once again. Hermione wove her hands through his hair and wrapped her legs around Harry bringing him forward some. Harry groaned at the pressure she was causing. "I am going to do things to you." He said grabbing her lips with his again. She moaned against his lips as his hands un buttoned her shirt.

"Do your worst Mr. Potter." she warned un buttoning his top button. She paused looking up innocently. "Opsy." she said biting her lower lip. Harry grinned grabbing her arms pulling them above her forcefully. Then kissed her as her legs tried to pull down his pants.

"Sorry Im-"

The two froze in terror. Before them stood Ron with his back pack on in the doorway frozen looking at his friends who were half naked with Harry on top of Hermione who had her legs wrapped around Harry's torso.

"I-"

"I-"

"Oh shit."

A/N: please review SuperGirl


	6. Chapter 6

The secret marriage of the Potters

Chapter 6? woooooh!

By SuperGirl

A/N: here the author note section I know everyone loves this part, personally I don't read them myself COUGH, but I just wanted to say thanks to you guess it means much I am not the only twisted one here on this planet. My seven year old brother things Harry Potter is god, he will never read this. Also thanks for the review you guys It keeps me going I know I was gone from this story for almost a month with school ended and a bunch of crap etc. Also I do not have spell checker on this I write in a word pad then pray to the IBM god to turn it into a HTML document for me. So this grammar is all mine sorry I don't have works or word or any grammar electronic checker it's all me.

Chapter 6...

"I-"

"I-"

"Oh Shit."

There was a long disgusting pause there; unfortunately what was happening was to complex for Ronald to digest at the current moment. He must have died and been sent to his personal own hell and Walla here he was in front of the two people he trusted most half dressed and without glasses. Ron's mind went numb what was he to say, they weren't moving; yes this was his place in hell. Ginny had done it she finally killed him off. Harry's hands were in Hermione's bra and hers were in his trousers. Life is ironic sometimes like that, well just for Ron.

"Ron- I-"

"We ah."

What could they say, '_Oh Hermione had an allergic reaction and I tried to help her out and then she fell over grabbing my belt and pulled down my boxers down a tad bit. Then I jumped on top of her..._' No that wouldn't work would it. Or how about the truth, yes the truth, '_Well Ron we been snogging for a year and a half and well we got married and I'm going to be Hermione's babies daddy Yeah for Harry!._' Wrong again there. '_Ron remember that bet we had 3rd year well I won! yeah you owe me 60 gold pieces I lost my virginity first and well Hermione gets half, since she was there also...so pay up_.' No, no, no, it would have to be something so cleaver to pull the whole over. '_Ron this is not really Harry Potter, but (pulls back a mask Scooby Doo moment) Professor Snape_' Bloody hell that just kill the poor boy off and piss off multiply readers. It would be funny, but not enough planning done. In moments like these if you involved there is nothing but pure fear or shock casting over you. For Ron it was confusion.

"Ron listen." said Hermione trying to move from Harry. Ron turned pale and slow fell to his knees then slowly on to his chest.

"OH MY GOD!YOU KILLED RON HARRY!" yelled Hermione under Harry hitting his chest.

"I what NONONONONO I didn't, your a conspirator! You're the one in the laced bra!"

"Get off of me Harry, we'll play latter." she screamed!

"But- Look he is like asleep he wouldn't know if we did anything like last summer. Or on the train to Hogwarts!"

"Harry off now." she yelled looking up at his kaleidoscope green blue eyes.

"Please, I have been good all day! DON'T LEAVE ME IN THIS STATE!"

"HAROLD JAMES POTTER GET OFF OF ME AND GET YOUR HAND OUT OF MY BRA!"

"Yes mama!" he said pulling himself up with her. The two sat there quiet looking at there passed out friends body on the floor of the compartment.

"We should tie him up!" said Harry looking at Hermione.

"No were not tying up Ron."

"He will freak out and everyone will know!"

"Harry calm down we have go to think." said Hermione grabbing Harry's shoulders.

"I love you Hermione." said Harry looking at her. She smiled looking up at him with his sad puppy face.

"I know you do, but DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!"

"What the bloody hell Potters? Did you kill the boy?" Draco said smirking he looked up to see them ruffled up so.

"Oh yeah this could be a tad of a problem eh?" said Draco biting a cookie in his hand.

"What do we do?" said Hermione.

"We could shove him in a closet and leave him on the train until next year I am sure a first year will find him next year sometime." said Draco bending down. He eyed Ron some then flipped him over.

"Christ you made him wet himself!" he said glaring at the two. "Where you in full action or something, he looks like a basilisk petrified him."

"We should dump him off the train." said Harry.

"Stop it." said Hermione smacking his chest lightly.

"Well I tell you I am not sharing any money with this pissing Wanker. I tell you that much." said Draco taking his seat across from them.

"We can't keep lying to him though Harry." said Hermione.

"Bloody hell you sure can." said Draco.

"How do we get out of this mess?" asked Harry looking at the blonde.

"Kill him." he said without blinking.

"We are not killing Ron." said Hermione.

"Well I don't want to kill him, maybe we could hire a death eater to do it for you." suggested Draco.

"Stop it!" yelled Hermione. "When he wakes up let's act like nothing happened okay. And tell him he looks rather ill and he shouldn't have come looking so ill."

"Then I will take his wallet." said Draco looking through a brown leather wallet.

"Give it back!" said Hermione.

"Look Potter there is a picture of your wife in a Bikini in here. Oh she is bending over." said Draco handing Harry the wallet.

"We'll kill him." said Harry.

"Harold James Potter!"

"Alright we'll act like he is a nut job like Ginny is, when he wakes up until then would you like to escort me to a broom closet my dear?" he asked suavely.

"I am not in the mood." she said crossing her arms.

An hour latter...

"He is still not moving." said Hermione biting her lip nervously.

"Is he breathing?" asked Harry.

"Let's through him off he'll wake up on impact." said Draco casually.

"No, maybe there is something else wrong, you go touch him Harry." said Hermione.

"Me, why the bloody hell do I get to touch the wanker?" he asked.

"He wet himself is why." said Hermione pushing Harry off of the seat.

Harry stood up and waddled over to Ron.

"He looks green." he said hovering over him.

"Green?" asked Hermione looking over to the two.

"Yeah yellow green really." said Harry slightly looking at Draco.

"Oh he is petrified, remember when you were 2nd year, that was funny." said Draco.

"Was it that horrible?" asked Hermione turning red.

"Well, you have to remember here is his two best friends going at it on a train, Hermione is under Harry whom have denied any accusations for years about a relationship even swore they were dating imaginary muggles. I think it would petrify someone a bit, after all the boy had a stressful day with Ginny." said Draco chuckling.

"What are we going to do with him, he is frozen like this?" asked Harry.

"Leave him." said Draco.

"Stop, were not throwing Ron off the train, were not leaving him either. We have to take him with us!" said Hermione crossing her arms.

"You realize people would notice he looks dead." said Harry.

"We'll put a hat on him and sunglasses, no one will ever know." said Hermione.

After the Train stopped in a Muggle town

"I can not believe you tied him to me and Harry with invisible floss." said Draco.

"I do." said Harry raising his arm to scratch his head, Ron's arm rose and Harry freaked out. "He is like a puppet stuck to us."

"Remember that movie _Weekend at Burnies_? Harry?" he nodded. "It's like that!" said Hermione.

"No it is not like that at all Hermione." said Harry lowering his glare.

"Come on you two, let's fallow Draco's map to that church to get that horcrux thing." said Hermione skipping ahead.

"Wait up!" yelled Draco and Harry in unison.

"I hate this." said Draco.

"Me too." said Harry walking oddly with a drunk like Ron between the two. "I feel retarded." he muttered.

"At least Ron isn't missing the adventure this time." piped in Hermione.

The three er... four made it to the church an hour latter. St.Peter's Cathedral. They walked in and were greeted by a priest. "May I help you four?" the man asked.

"Ah yes, were on tour of your fine city of Dublin, and well we hear of this church and wanted to see it our selves." said Hermione nice as can be.

"What is that smell?" asked the priest.

"That is our mute friend Ron." said Harry.

"He has a condition." said Draco lowering his eyes some, the priest nodded a oddly.

"Well feel free to look around." the man said leaving the four alone.

"Let's sit Ron down." said Draco to Harry who nodded. The untied there limbs with the invisible floss and sat him down.

"He looks drunk, let's take photos." said Draco.

"For what?" asked Hermione.

"To black mail him latter, hold him up while I get out some butter beer." said Draco reaching in his back pack.

"Malfoy, stop it!" said Hermione trying to keep her voice down.

"Wait I don't want to be in the photo!" said Harry upset looking at Draco.

"Okay on three run out of the way of the shot, then I'll have one of him swaying then passing out in church drunk looking."

"Okay." said Harry.

"Harry!" yelled Hermione.

"One, two, three." said Draco taking the photo.

"Hey, where did you get a camera at?" asked Harry.

"Dean, I stole it." said Draco looking at the two Potters. "What?" he asked looking at them oddly.

"Okay where is this Horcrux at in here?" asked Hermione crossing her arms.

"In a box on the alter in front of the cross." said Draco.

"Creepy." said Harry jogging to the front of the church there Hermione caught up with him. The two were looking at an old red and gold box with Celtic looking designs drawn in gold around the red on the box.

"This is it?" asked Harry at Draco.

"Yup, but 'He who must not be named' will pop out of the box like a boxed clown toy." said Draco walking up to them.

"Let's open it in the woods." suggested Hermione.

"Okay." said Harry who fallowed her outside and Draco fallowing them.

"I wonder how old he was when he made this horcrux." said Draco thinking.

"You don't know?" asked Hermione.

"Nope." he said without blinking.

"Eh, well let's do this then." said Harry looking around the field. There was no one around he could see though houses in the back ground.

"When I open it up, we yell the killing curse okay?" said Harry.

When the box opened up black smoke came out and Tom Riddle emerged smirking. On the count of three, the wizards yelled the killing curse killing him.

After he disappeared in a puff of smoke remained a damaged broken box.

"That was quick." said Draco kicking the box.

"Yeah it was." said Harry.

"A few more to go." said Hermione smiling, "Then you have to battle the real 'he who must not be named.'"

"Looking forward to it." said Harry.

The three traveled back to the church and noticed a crowed gathered.

"It's a shame." said an elderly woman looking at the church.

"What happened?" asked Hermione.

"They found a dead drunk inside there taking him to the city morgue." she replied.

Harry, Hermione and Draco froze.

"Shit!" the three said in unison.

"Harry how are we going to get Ron out of a Morgue and explain that?" she whispered eyes widen.

"We should of taken him with us." replied Harry. However Draco was cracking laughing.

"This keeps getting better huh, imagine when he wakes up in a Muggle morgue." Draco started to cry from laughing. Hermione frown and noticed the priest coming up to them.

"I am sorry about your friend, he smelled of alcohol and I had to get help, the ambulance driver said he was stone cold." the priest said softly.

"Er, thanks." said Harry sweating some looking worried.

"Oh, well, they have him now, may the lord be with him." The priest said walking off to a member of the church to talk to.

"AMEN!" sang Draco chuckling. The priest walked off leaving the three wizards.

"Now how the fuck are we going to break Ron out of a Morgue?" asked Hermione.

"He will be pissed off when he wakes up before we get to him." said Harry who started to laugh.

"Stop it!" yelled Hermione.

"I can't it's to funny." cried Harry laughing hard.

"I say we leave him they won't embalm him for a few days." said Draco.

"Stop it, you both are going to get Ron from the Morgue tonight or else!" she said softly.

"Or what?" asked Draco.

"No sex for a month Harry!"

"Don't do that to me!" cried Harry. "You said if I was good-"

"Leaving you friend at a morgue is a month of no sex, what would it of been to toss him from the train? Two weeks?" asked Draco laughing

"We need to get Ron from the morgue Harry!"

"How?" the both asked her.

"We'll break into the morgue and steal back his body." Hermione said angrily.

"Shit!"

AN: I know I have a habit leaving the story in these tight places like this, but thanks for reading and enjoying the twisted story here, poor Ron just wait until he wakes up in the morgue, Harry and Hermione have some explaining to do... Please review SuperGirl


	7. Chapter 7

The Secret Marriage of the Potters

SuperGirl

I'm not sure what chapter I am on now!

A/N: Yes, I a jerk making you wait forever. I been busy… I been fighting crime mostly those who don't return there library books on time. Sorry please keep reading and reviewing, I want to thank everyone for reviewing. THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE ALL OF YOU DON'T GIVE UP ON ME!

Part 2 of the Morgue scene…

So it wasn't the best situation for the Potters and Malfoy. Hermione was very pink in her checks on her face. "What do we do?" she cried gasping for air. Harry looked at her oddly. Harry laughed some pulling her to him and kissed her forehead. "I think I'm going to die." she muttered. "Mrs. Weasley will kill us." she covered her face and started to cry then it turned into a maniac-like laugh. "I know we'll blame Draco!" she laughed pointing at him.

"Bloody hell, I didn't do anything, okay so I did anyways I think it will be funny when he wakes up in that cold metal drawer in the morgue." he smirked. Harry rolled his eyes at Draco trying to think of what to do.

"I know we'll knock on the door and say 'Hello sirs, my name is Draco. I am a dead body inspector here for inspecting the dead.' They will fall for that."

There was a pause and all of a sudden a shriek came from Harry sounding like a scared little girl mind you. Hermione looked up and noticed the owl had a letter that was flying towards Harry. "What the hell?" asked Draco pointing at Harry who was now being chased by an owl. "My parent's owl." she muttered. Draco tilted his head to side watching the savior of the wizard world run and scream. Finally the owl had enough and slammed itself into Harry's back causing him to fall over.

Harry coughed catching his breath and turned over. He looked up and met the gaze of yellow eyes glaring down at him. He grabbed the letter and motioned for the bird to get off of him. "Damn Bird." he muttered unfolding the letter.

"_Dearest Harry,_

_How are you doing Son. Ma and I are doing wonderful, however I heard that you decided to take my Hermione on a trip, away from school no less. Now I understand you are a 'wizard' oh laa dee da. Now there is no magic that can stop me if anything happens to my little girl. You face death many times, however being castrated is far more painful indeed. _

_Oh yes, before I forget to mention. Ma sends her love to you. Also take her back to school and away from danger ASAP!_

_Papa Granger_"

Harry bit his lips reading it again. He looked up at Hermione who was gazing at him innocently. "Oh they send their love." Harry said sweating some. He then took out his wand and burned the letter. "Family feud?" asked Draco amused.

"No, my parent think I married too young is all." she replied.

"Your dad wants to castrate me!" said Harry glaring. Draco broke out laughing and pointing.

"Shut up!" they both yelled at Draco. Draco however continued to laugh until he turned bright red and snorted as well. "I would pay to watch that HAHAHAHA!" Hermione decided to ignore his unkindness at that moment.

"We have to save Ron from the Morgue Harry!" she said bringing Harry back to the moment.

"Can't we come get him after were done with the horcrux?" he asked smiling.

"They are going to do an autopsy any time Harry!"

"What is an odd-topsy?" Harry asked Hermione broke out in tears hearing that, Draco laughed harder falling next to the side of a tree for support.

"Shut up." said harry sternly to Draco pulling out his wand Draco wiped his tears away still trying to stop from laughing at Harry. "Sorry." he piped in the started laughing harder holding his chest from the pain from laughing so hard.

"You know I have never seen him laugh before." said Harry looking at Hermione she nodded a bit scared at this sudden in-take from Draco.

"Harry we have to break into the morgue and steal his body, sooner the better. We have to do this Imagine how much worst it will be if we wait!" she said Harry nodded and hugged Hermione tightly. "Alright we'll do it once it gets dark okay." he said smiling.

"If I didn't know any better it seems like you don't care about Ron anymore, Harry." she said looking at him.

"I do- But when he is out of the petrified state I do not know what he is going to do to me." he said reminding Hermione of how Ron got into the catastrophic state he was in. Hermione turned red glaring at Harry.

"Fine once it is dark we will break out Ron."

8:40 PM….

The three were all in black Hermione's idea after seeing Mission Impossible, decided this was best to do. The decided to do it the Muggle way, so they rented rock climbing gears at the local 'Rockers' for the Irish rock climbers. Not buying it are you, well they managed to rent the gear anyways. They decided to split up and have one person distract the Mortician and while the other two stole Ron's cold alcohol stitched body from the freezer, oh sure he would forgive them for this.

Draco was not happy about his roll in this plan. He was the one to distract the Mortician. So he got some Muggle clothes and rang the night bell waiting for someone to answer the door. He felt stupid, completely Hermione dressed him up telling him he could pull up being a Muggle school girl. Draco cursed her under his breath for what she did to him. However when Hermione threaten his manhood he agreed quietly and dressed the part. He still felt stupid, he hated the fact his hair was grown out.

Sighing Draco rang the doorbell as Harry and Hermione in there night spy gear went around to the back.

"Hello?" asked a fat bald man answering the door. Draco gulped looking at the man now very scared.

"Uh… HI." he said in a very high pitched voice.

"What do you want kid?" the man asked smoking a cigar Draco's gray eyes widen looking at the man noticing blood n his white jacket. With seeing the blood Draco fainted there on the spot.

With the Potters….

Hermione was fuming at Harry she was so mad at his behavior it was unacceptable in the lease. The had gotten on the roof an decided to inter through the vent system in to the building. Harry was thoughtful thought in helping his wife on the roof holding her hand smiling at her. Mostly trying to get her to forgive him for having his best friend taken to a Muggle morgue.

"I got the vent open." Harry told Hermione, she nodded and looked down the vent to a silver tunnel system. "I will go first." said Harry hopping down. Harry jumped from the base of the roof into the vent, however the vent couldn't hold his weight or the impact it caused. Harry felt the metal frame under him give way and heard a screech of metal grinding as the vent's tunnel fell down. Which a huge clank he hit the floor of the back room of the morgue.

Harry wobbled out of the vent trying to keep from being dizzy. He looked up and seen Hermione peeking down with a scared look on her face. "I'm okay." Harry gasped out bending over catching his breath. "are you sure?" asked Hermione from the roof. Harry looked up and waved her. "I'm getting better." he squeaked out. Hermione frown some and placed the black mask over her face and levitated down using her wand. Harry glared at her after she landed on the title floor.

"No more Muggle breaking in Harry for you." she replied smirking at him. Harry laughed some holding his side. "I think I broke my rib." he replied. Hermione walked over and touched Harry's side.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry."

"Stop touching it."

"Sorry."

"We need to go get Ron before he wakes up or is cut up and filled with chemicals." said Harry looking around. Hermione took out her wand and said, "Point me to Ron!" sure enough it worked.

"I wonder if you can summon a person to you." said Harry fallowing her, he took out his own wand. "I don't want to try it right now Harry." she replied looking at him, she smiled at Harry laughing a bit.

"We are the strangest couple you know." she replied smiling at Harry. She stopped at a door and opened it up. Harry felt for a light switch and turned it on. There was a wall of silver drawers along the side. There was a gentle knocking in the background.

"Do you hear that?" asked Harry, Hermione nodded they walked to the corner. They walked slowly.

"You open it." said Hermione.

"No you."

"Harry."

"No you."

"No."

"YES!"

Hermione glared at Harry. "You're the protector the roll of the husband is to protect the wife. I.E. ME!" she said.

"Your just scared." he said.

"So are you Harry." she said.

"I am not." he replied.

"Yes you are, for god sake, here you fight the dark lord like it's a walk in the park, but when ever there is a spider or a dead body involved you act like this." Hermione placed a hand on her hip.

"We will do it together?" suggested Harry. Hermione nodded, both taking a hand on the handle of the drawer. "On three." said Harry. Hermione nodded as anticipation grew in her stomach.

"One."

"Two."

"Oh my GOD!" **_SLAP_**. "Harry blinked, "Okay three."

The drawer was hard to pull out but they managed to pull it out a few feet. The looked down and seen Ron very blue shaking the he screamed.

"Who are you." he asked shaking. Harry and Hermione looked at each other then tossed off there ski masks.

"Oh Hi Harry, where am I?" asked Ron shaking.

"Umm well it's a funny story Ron." said Hermione smiling.

Ron slowly sat up with help from Harry. "Where am I?" he asked looking around the room he then looked at his friends. "Why are you all in black you didn't join the dark side did you?" he asked trying to raise his frozen arm up, but couldn't manage it.

"Were stealing your body from a Muggle morgue." explained Hermione smiling fake with her teeth grinning. "Why am I in here?" he asked Harry. "We don't know." said Harry lying. "Some muggles thought you were dead so they decided to take you hear and then bury you."

"What why?" he asked. Hermione looked at Harry, "Well you see you went mad the other day Ron, it was quiet scary and ended up getting very drunk and you passed out in a Muggle catholic church. They thought you were a bum or something and took you hear. Funny eh?" she tried her best to smile given the circumstances involved.

"But I never drink that much." said Ron trying to turn his frozen head to look at Harry. "You went mad Ron things like this happen. I don't know why you drank so much, you still smell like booze." said Harry.

"What is today?" he asked them.

"It's Sunday, now." said Hermione looking at her watch. Ron tried to frown, but his lip muscles still were frozen. "Were going to have to carry him out." said Harry Hermione nodded some.

Hermione caste the feather lightening charm to Ron so they could carry him easily. Ron kept quiet as they tried to get back to the vent, finally they made it. "Well levitate up with Ron then get down off of the roof." said Harry to Hermione. She nodded and looked up with a scared look on her face. Finally one by one they flew up, Harry first then Hermione then they levitated Ron's frozen self up.

Once up on the roof they dragged Ron towards the rope hook on the roof. "How are we to get Ron down Hermione?" he asked looking down from the roof. She blinked a few times not knowing the answer. She looked at Ron then Harry then Ron, then back and froth again. Hermione looked at Ron. "I want to apologize before I throw you off the roof."

"What?" THUD!

"Sorry." said Hermione peering over the roof to the ground where Ron laid.

"Think he is alright?" she asked Harry, he looked at Hermione from Ron's body and shrugged some. "Let's go find out if he is okay." said Harry. He took the rope and slide down the rope Hermione fallowing him. Once on the ground the walked over to Ron on the ground. "You think he is alive?" asked Hermione looking at him. "Harry touched Ron's side with his foot.

"That hurts." mumbled Ron.

"Sorry." said Harry. "Why did you push me?" asked Ron opening his eyes. "I couldn't carry you off the roof, now could I?" said Hermione looking at him. "I bite my tongue." said Ron. "Stop being a baby." said Hermione looking down at him. "Your trying to kill me aren't you woman?" asked Ron.

Harry looked at Hermione who looked at him rolling her eyes at what Ron said. "Let's go to the hotel Harry." she said. The walked from the morgue to the hotel by foot covering Ron with the invisibility cloak and levitating him there. Harry held on ti the cloak to make sure they didn't lose him under the cloak. That make things worse for the couple then they already was.

Closing the door behind her Hermione walked over to where Harry had uncovered Ron's body. "I think I have internal bleeding." said Ron. Hermione glanced at Harry who shrugged. "Why I was unconscious I had the worst dream. I dreamed you two were having sex. It was horrible." laughed Ron. Harry looked at Hermione then Ron.

"I mean you two, come on. I know you both don't like each other that way." he said glancing at Hermione who said nothing then at Harry. "Silly right?"

"We forgot something." said Hermione looking at the clock then Harry.

"What?" he asked.

"Draco."

"Shit." said Harry smacking his head.

"We have to go back and get him, he isn't back something must have happened to him." said Hermione.

"Alright we'll knock on the door, 'excuses me sir. We just broke out a wizard from your lovely morgue, have you seen our friend Draco whom we dressed in drag while to distract you while we sold a frozen body out from the back?"

Meanwhile… Draco was not very happy at his current situation. Tied and gagged Draco sat in a chair tied up in an office in the morgue. Still in drag he cursed himself at his situation.

"Well, well… what do we have here? Hmm? It looks like I caught Old Malfoy's kid hmm, and-" pausing the man snapped a plastic glove on looking at him. "I think were going to have some fun eh? We will start of getting to know each other first eh? You know you are a very pretty girl."

A/N: please review.


	8. Chapter 8

The secret marriage of the Potters

Super Girl

A/N: I am going to revised the other chapters from before, spelling etc I have a semester off and internet company can only drain so much of my soul out. Here it is…

"Put the lotion on the skin." said a deep voice breathing in slowly. Two pearl colored eye peeked up from a dark hole dug up in the back room. "Sorry?" a voice squeaked from in the hole. A man tilted his glasses and spoke again slowly. "Put the lotion on the skin." a blonde haired boy with girl pig tails peaked his head from the dark into the light.

"I don't get the whole lotion thing." he said glaring at the man standing eight feet above him. He looked over at the toy poodle in the hole with he, he renamed Stewie. Draco decided he would never leave Stewie behind. "Put. The. Lotion. On. The. Skin." the boy in the hole tilted his head the opposite direction. "Sorry? Come again?" he asked the man.

"I am an evil genius, you know."

"Sure you are that is why you dig holes in your back room. It's bad for re-selling your house you know, the value went completely down. No one is on the market for a watering hole in the back room."

"I really am now, mad. PUT THE LOTION ON THE SKIN!"

Meanwhile…

Harry closed the bathroom door and sighed relief looking at his wife sprawled out on the bed. "I'm exhausted." she replied holding her head up glancing at him. He smiled and walked to the bed with a mischievous grin. "Think he will be okay?" she asked softly pointing to the bathroom. "Yeah he's defrosting a bit." he said chuckling while laying on the bed.

Two tiny hands touched his shoulders and rubbed them lovingly and affectionately. "How many more?" she asked glancing at him. He smiled and bent his head to catch her lips with his. "Three more I think-" (A/N: I have no idea either so I am guessing as well).

"Hermione."

"Hmm?" she asked purring against him.

"I will never leave you, you know this right?" he asked her. She nodded and proceeded to sit in front of him. "What brought that up, Love?" she asked Harry while touching his face. "I was thinking of my parents, how they died for me and together." he closed his eyes some and looked up. "The only way I'd leave you is if I died to protecting you." he said pressing his lips to hers. She grinned in the kiss allowing him more space.

"What's going on in there?" came a voice from in the bathroom.

Hermione rolled away from Harry crying desperately in agony. "Silent charm HARRY!" she covered her mouth letting out a giggle. Harry smacked his head and looked at her. "I can not handle this hiding this from him NO MORE.." said Harry standing up. "Harry, what are you doing?" asked Hermione eyeing him as he picked up his wand. "Harry calm down we can still play."

Harry glanced at Hermione then walked into the bathroom. Ron rested against the shower defrosting some with an odd look on his face.

"Ron." Harry said sternly.

"Oh Hello Harry." he said too sweet. "What are you and Hermione up to?" he asked wiggling his few defrosted fingers. "Ron, Me and Hermione are going to go have sex now and I don't care if your heart breaks into a million pieces. I am horny as fuck and I love her more then anything and you will have to just get over it! You- you momma's boy!"

Ron looked at Harry oddly. "What?" he asked. Harry smacked his head and raised his wand. "I married Hermione! We are in love!" he said glaring at Ron. There was a pause again. Ron wasn't quiet sure what to say to this, his two best friends married and about to have sex, one room away while he was defrosting in the bathroom from where he was left in a morgue and not quiet sure how he ended up in a church and drunk. Life is funny like that sometimes eh?

Ron's lips curled up and he let out a snorted laugh. "Good one Harry!" he chuckled. Hermione walked in the bathroom with just a slip on. "Ron. I never loved you last year was a ploy to keep '_you know who' _from finding out about me. We are in love and we are married!" she said sternly showing her hand with her ring on it. "I love Harry and he loves me, we got married this summer." she said. Ron laughed a bit. "Sure prove it." he laughed.

Harry was fuming at Ron, this was ridicules, here they go in Mission Impossible style and save him from being berried alive and he insults there very relationship. Harry\s thoughts were interrupted by a brown curly haired woman wrapping her arms around him pulling him to her crushing her lips to his. Slowly his arms intertwined around her body pulling her in forgetting everything, but her. Short term memory eh?

"STOP STOP BLOODY HELL I CAN'T CLOSE MY EYE LIDS STOP!" Hermione turned beat read looking up and Harry who had his hand on her left buttock.

"How long was I frozen?" asked Ron.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione wiping her lips off.

"For you guys to get married?" he asked. Hermione looked at Harry with a 'please shot me' look.

"Less then twenty four hours." said Harry.

"Shut the curtain."

"What?" said Harry.

"Shut the curtain, I don't want to see you guys right now." Ron said.

"Ron why are you being like this?" asked Hermione.

"Why, why did you have to fall in love with him? HE IS THE HERO of course you fall for him!"

"Ron, we been in love for so long, you don't understand. I have video performances if you don't believe me, Sorry it was going to be an anniversary gift love."

"How sweet of you Harry." he sighed some, "I thought you'd liked them and you can finnaly see that cute dimple thing you do with your-"

"Harry after I defrost, we are no longer friends."

Hermione stood there shocked and looked over at Harry who didn't move any.

"I love Hermione." said Harry. "Why can't you except us?"

"Why? YOU LIED TO ME YOU BOTH DID!"

"The dark lord-"

"SHUT UP HERMIONE! YOU CAN NOT EVEN TRUST YOUR SO CALLED BEST FRIEND WITH THAT, WHAT ELSE ARE YOU TWO HIDING?"

"Hermione, let's leave him." said Harry snapping out of his shocked state.

"We are done Weasley." with that Harry grabbed Hermione and the closed the bathroom door.

"Harry." he looked up from where he stood not sure what to say. "I don't get it." he said softly. Hermione gently touched Harry's shoulder. "What do you not get?" she asked looking up into his eyes.

"Every time Hermione. Every time I am about to have the sex someone interrupts us. It's been three DAYS, THREE DAYS!." Hermione laughed some. Harry smiled and bit and pulled her to him and embraced her. "Maybe he will get over this."

"WILL NOT."

"Silence." said Harry banging his wand against the door. Hermione touched his forehead some. "I will never leave you Mr. Potter." she said leaning in kissing his forehead. "I love you Mrs. Potter." he said looking up into her eyes. Her arms wrapped around him as tears formed in her eyes. "I would die for you Harry." she said falling completely on to him. Together they curled up together and rested against each other.

Harry wrapped a curl around his finger in deep thought. So much happened in such a small amount of time. They gained friends, lost them. He was happiest he ever been now he has his family. He had Hermione and she was his family.

"When are we going to find Draco." she whispered in his ear.

"You just ruined the moment Hermione." he said gruffly. She smacked him playfully. "Did not Mr. Potter." he snickered some and kissed the top of her head. "Yeah you did. Potty Junior is very sad and depressed."

ELSE-WHERE…

"I am not putting that bloody thing on." Draco cried glaring at the man who held him against his will. "I said put it on!" the man said glaring at Draco. Draco grabbed his poodle that he found in the hole and held his tightly.

"It's yellow I have blonde hair." he said glaring at the man."I will wash out! Your just evil!" Draco said in tears almost.

"You are a strange girl." the man said to Draco.

"For the last time, I am a boy dressed up as girl as a diversion while my friends stole a frozen body from you. Duh?" The man tilted his head to the side. "The morgue is next door. I do not work for the morgue that was the business next door. Ever hear of a business mall?" There was a silence that fallowed, then by a cough.

"Now, put the dress on pretty girl and then put the FUCKING LOTION ON THE SKIN."

"Okay I will put the lotion on the skin, but I am not wearing yellow!" cried Draco petting the poodle, named Stewie.

A/N" Please review. I love you guys sooooo much you guys been the best reviews! Sorry again about er Ron. I think GINNY HAS A come back coming soon. Ohhhhh and Ron might get revenge, maybe join the dark side do some DARK VADER RAPPING who knows.


	9. Chapter 9

Secret Marriage of the Potters

Chapter 9

SuperGirl

A/N: yeah chapter nine I remembered where I was…

Chapter nine: Title is: Chapter nine. I hope everyone gets that, it is Chapter nine.

The ride to Hogwarts was slow for the two Potters. When they woke up Ron was gone and the bathroom was empty. Harry was depressed over the new development, but they couldn't miss more school. Harry had his nose against the glass as they traveled. He watched as the train moved across the country hills of green grass about to become fall once again as the seasons changed. Hermione's hand in his a peaceful moment and probably one of the few they would have left together. Their journey would bring the two closer together then ever before.

The train pulled into Hogwarts at 11 that morning, classes were started being Monday. (right?) They got there back packs and met up with Hagrid on the platform. "'ello 'arry." he said with bad grammar and spitting as he talked. After Hermione and Harry wiped there faced from saliva they smiled at there old friend who really wasn't that giant anymore, more mediocre in giant-ness. He was wearing his same old cave-man suit he wore while he taught classes. His hair somewhat combed, but not really, he tried though and that is all that matters. "Hello Hagrid." they responded.

"Where is Malfoy?" Hagrid asked in perfect English. The two Potters looked at each other nervously. They shrugged honestly not knowing, but had a general idea where he was, making a mental note to finding him on the 'to do list'. "No 'atter." Hagrid responded walking off to do whatever it is he does. Hermione and Harry walked a long way to the doors and opened up Hogwarts' to see students walking to and from classes as a bell chimed in the back ground. Hermione looked around and soon as the students were cleared of the hall looked at Harry who was beside himself since they left there dirty motel. She was concerned and worried for him. They had a huge fight with Ron, hopefully history would not repeat itself and Ron would betray them.

"What's wrong Harry." she asked hopeful it wasn't because of Ron. Harry sighed heavily and looked around the school hall which was empty. "I don't know, it just is so weird now." he said sighing heavily. Hermione smiled at Harry and kissed his check some. "Let's play hooky ?" suggested Hermione. Harry frown some. "Harry what is really wrong love?" she said smiling lightly at him. He grinned mischievously at a thought that popped in. "I'm fighting the urge to make you the happiest woman on earth right now." Hermione laughed a bit as they walked.

"Well, you know, your clothes would look better on the floor." he said grinning. Hermione turned red hearing this. "I can't believe you'd want to dirty my clothes on the dirty floor Harry!" he tilted his head to the side.

"Love what I mean is. I. Want. To. Take. Your. Clothes. Off. And. Have. My. Way. With. You." he said finishing with his index finger pointing at her. Hermione blinked a few times trying to get it finally she caught on. "Your horny still after last night?" she asked looking at him oddly. He nodded grinning ear to ear rubbing his hands together.

"You woke me up late and started playing with me." she said flushing red. "You're a night time molester! It's always when I am asleep at night you feel me up."

"Yes, well you were right there." he said using his eyebrows suggestively. "Anyways remember I have this power the dark lord knows not of and I need to practice it on you often as possible." Hermione looked around quickly to see if anyone was listening. She grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him along. "Where are we going love?" he asked watching her bum move along the tile floor. "Your in for a good spanking." she said deviously.

"Do you lay on your stomach while you sleep?" Harry asked.

"No, why? You know that" she asked turning around. "Can I?" he asked being swatted. "You've got 206 bones in your body, want one more?" Hermione laughed bit embarrassed. "Hermione did you know I'm a bird watcher and I'm looking for a Big Breasted Bed Thrasher, have you seen one?" he said pinching her behind. They stopped on a second floor closet

"Hermione we been in this one, we broke the lock when I picked you up and had you grab on to the shelf inside." he said looking at it oddly. She turned red remembering that night they broke the closet.

"Yeah, but they removed that shelf Harry." she said grinning.

Meanwhile in Charms across the hall or wherever the hell it is…

The teacher was instructing the students to levitate feathers, again, but to first years.

"Now class, wingardium leviosa!" he said demonstrating how with his wand. A young first year was doing quiet well.

"Now a bit higher, Look everyone Names has it!" the students watched as the student raised the father up. The student was interrupted by a scream.

"FUCK ME HIGHER!" was yelled. The student in shock dropped there wand and other students backed up from the feathers. Some students throw there wands down in shock. "What kind of school is this?" one whispered.

"Funny, that's never happened before." said the short hairy elf teacher examining the feather..

Back with Potters…

Harry grinned at Hermione very happy finally having some alone time with his wife. She smiled back as they headed to the Griffindor common room. "I didn't know you could scream so loud Harry." said Hermione smiling at him. He blushed embarrassed. "I was in choir in grammar school." Hermione looked surprised. "I bet you were wonderful darling." she said taking his hand in hers. Harry grinned happily.

"Oh Harry what are we to do about Draco?" she asked him. Harry frown some. "I don't know, I really don't care, but being the main character and having this faith in people of some godly odd reason I will quest out to save him from some pearling danger. You know a regular Sunday for me." he said yawning. Hermione nodded in responds. "one thing I don't get is why Voldemort keeps trying to kill me, you think he get tired and move on with his life." he said looking at Hermione she nodded in responds.

"I think another one of those horcrux pieces could been in my third grade teacher or up my uncle's ass." he said softly in deep thought. Hermione just loved it when Harry was deep. Also when Harry was in deep thought as well. "Oh Harry, what will we do when Ron returns?" she asked concerned. Harry thought again about the problem he would encounter with his best, well ex-best friend returning. "Fuck, I don't know nor give a shit." said Harry. "Hermione I am fucking Harry Potter. I'll break his ass if he tries anything." he said smiling. Hermione got all gushy hearing this. She leaned up and kissed Harry who grinned in return.

The loving couple made it to the common room after interrupting more classes with Harry's screams of pleasure and changed clothes and studied the rest of the afternoon in peace for them and scared first years.

Elsewhere…

Ron was beaming with Anger he was now stranded in some town he didn't know where and was waiting for the Knight Bus to arrive. After the bus did come he got on assisted by a man named Patsy. Patsy was overly friendly and the driver was none other then Remus Lupin himself. "Hello Ron, Where to?" Lupin asked. Ron shrugged and sat on a bed a bit creped out by Patsy batting his eyes at Ron.

Remus sighed some and asked again, "Do you want to go home Ron?" he looked up and nodded at his old professor who took off. Patsy smiled shyly at Ron as they road to the Wesley's home which resembles the lady who lived in a shoes' house witch was pictured on the cover of Witch weekly by the way. "Hi, the voices in my head told me to come over and talk to you." There was a long pause of silence. Patsy wasn't the most intrusting person to talk with, but the only other person besides Remus on the Bus.

"So where are you from?" asked Patsy breaking the silence, crossing his legs to revile some leg hair coming from his shown ankle resting on his lap. "Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?" asked Patsy.

Ron grunted in responds to Patsy who kept smiling at Ron. It was going to be a very bumpy ride for Ron.

With Draco… in hell….

Draco glared at the man in front of him. He was wearing a bonnet and sitting a huge table across from Mr. Bear drinking invisible tea tied up to a children's' chair. He was forced to wear a pink dress which was disappointing to him. He still didn't understand why the man thought he was a girl even after dressing Draco again.

"Would you like some more tea Mr. Bear?" asked the crazy man. Draco looked over at Mr. Bear who wasn't responding to the freaky man serving invisible tea. The man then poured more tea for the bear. Draco looked at the man then at the ropes around his chest and over the push up bra the man put on Draco underneath his pink dress, he thinking about the current issue. Being held against his will.

"Miss Betty would you like more tea?" he asked Draco. He looked up.

"Do I?" he asked about to piss his lacy undies also forced on him.

"I don't know." responded the crazy psycho with the tea pot. Draco shook scared at this man and nodded yet for more invisible tea with his Newton cookies. The man pour tea blowing his fingers. "It's hot." he said . Draco looked at the man egger for him to drink it. "Go on I added Splinda for you Betty." Draco frown some he preferred honey, but that was last on his mind. Draco dropped his head down and pretended to drown again in the invisible tea.

"Oh no Mr. Bear save Betty!" the mans squealed throwing Mr. Bear at Draco who popped his head back up from the cup. Draco glared at the man. "What is your name?" Draco asked the man. "Daddy." he said responding causing Draco to hit his head again. The man leaned forward and loped the end of Draco's rope around the chair's back. Draco frown at this help hating this more then anything he concluded this was hell.

"Do you want your Newton Betty?" the man asked holing up a diseased looking **_cookie of doom! _**Draco gulped scared as the **_cookie-air-plane _**zoomed in for a landing in his dry mouth. Draco chocked a bit eating the fig flavored Newton. The man then turned to a stuffed doll and complemented her choice in clothing to wear to the tea party. "Oh don't be jealous Betty, you look cute too!" the man said pinching Draco's face. The man then stood up and opened a closet directly in front of Draco. As the man did a dead woman fell out.

Draco froze in terror seeing this. "Betty, Mom wants to join the tea party." Draco could feel the cookie coming up. "Oh shut up mother!" the man said hitting the corps causing a worm to fall out of the head. He growled and through the body back in the closet then returned to the tea party like nothing happed. Draco wet himself scared shitless from that. The man sat back into his child-size chair across from Draco and smiling lovingly like a mother would to her new-born.

"So darling what shall we do today? Play dress up? Watch **_16 Candles _**again?" the man pausing to think of something for them to do. Draco's eye widen remembering how that man wanted to reenacts a scene from **_16 candles _**last night. The man leaned forward to touch one of Draco's pigtails Hermione put in his hair hours before his abduction. "You're a very pretty girl." the man said smiling at Draco as he whimpered in fear.

"We should do facials! OH MY GOD that be brilliant!" the man said grinning at Draco. Draco shook his head 'no' in fear it was bad enough as it was with the Fig Newton's and invisible tea and the pink dress, the dead body that kept popping up and now he had to do a facial. "How about waxing?" suggested the crazy man. "Please god no!" cried Draco looking at the man.

**Karma is a funny thing don't you think?**

_Else, else where with the Dark Lord Voldemort…at a elderly retirement complex during Game night in Florida…._

The Dark Lord also known as Tom to his elderly friends were playing scrabble after all it was game night in the retirement community. Not many people knew this about Tom, but he enjoyed a good game of scrabble however you better not try to cheat at the game while sitting at his seat. His youthful seventy-year old girlfriend Geladas was sitting with him playing with an old member of the Death-Eaters club.

"Tom, I am so glad you took a night off from killing." Geladas said softly patting Tom AKA _Dark Lord Voldemort_ wrinkly gray hand. He grunted in responds to her trying to think of a word to spell across the board. "You know Dark Lord." started his retired Death-eater friend. "This Harry Potter is getting to be a larger problem." he said the dark lord grunted again. "You know Tom I told you back in 1970 it was a bad idea to keep splitting into those horcrux, but no you never listen do you and now your slowly being destroyed by that Willy-whacker boy." Geladas yelled at Tom or _Dark Lord Voldemort_. He grunted glaring at her. "Don't you look at me like that Mr. I'm going to destroy the world!" she warned poking him with her finger.

"What are you going to do about this kid?" asked the death-eater. Lord Voldemort shrugged as he placed down his letters and spelled out a word. Grinning Tom looked up at Geladas. "Fifteen points." he said marking it down. "You said years ago we would do more traveling, but then this whole 'Potter' issue came up." Geladas complained. Tom scalded at his girlfriend. The death-eater chuckled some placing down his word. "Well dark Lord, we could always wreck some havoc at Hogwarts." he suggested.

Tom thought about this and grinned. "You better not throw your back out again!" said Geladas looking at Tom sternly. Lord Voldemort sighed and looked at his death-eater friend. "Dumbledore is dead now." he said grinning evilly. The death-eater nodded watching Geladas placing her letters on the board. "Also, that boy destroyed one of my horcrux last week. I need to destroy him soon I only have a few left." muttered Lord Voldemort.

"Tom you need to get more sun." Geladas said pinching his green skin with her fingers. Lord Voldemort rolled his eyes. "I mean it Tom, you look like death." He pushed her hand away some. "You promised as well that we go on that vacation." she said pouting. Lord Voldemort grumbled some. "I have to kill off Harry Potter first." he said spelling a word out. "You been saying that for seventeen years!" she complained. The death eater mimicked her.

"Can you two drop it?" the death-eater asked rolling his eyes. Geladas frown at this and looked at Tom. "You dark wizards are all the same!" Geladas yelled at Tom. "Oh stopped it dear." said Lord Voldemort growling. "You need to take care of this problem I told you seventeen years ago when that prophesy was made nip it in the bud!" she said glaring at Tom. Lord Voldemort shuffled in his chair some. "I'll attack Hogwarts tomorrow!" he said growling under his breath.

Lord Voldemort stretched some and rubbed his non-visible Michael Jackson-like nose some. "You know Lord Voldemort we could always get all of the death-eaters together and have a huge raid on Hogwarts together like old times." Lord Voldemort nodded. "_Yes I like that idea."_

**Back at Hogwarts…**

Harry had received the Daily Prophet for that day. Flipping through the pages he didn't get any new on recent deaths or attacks by death-eaters like expected. He smiled happily sitting down the paper on the table. Hermione looked up and smiled at Harry happily. "No letters either?" she asked as Harry nodded. She smiled as she ate her dinner in the hall with the other students. Harry looked around and noticed for the first time in a long time everyone was as they should have been.

"Just a few more horcrux and were done." he said smiling. Hermione nodded happily. "We should do something special after were done." she said grinning. "I know we'll have a huge party!" she said happily clasping her hands together. "We'll invited everyone! And announce our secret to the world!" Harry laughed some and looked around to make sure no-one was listening. "I think that would be a great ending my dear." he smiled.

"However, my parents wrote to me today." she said smiling. Harry frown some. "What did they say?" he asked sweating a bit. She laughed a bit. "Oh you know Mom and Dad, this and that asking about Christmas holiday coming up if we were coming on that trip." she smiled biting her dinner. Harry smiled relieved nothing concerning _castration_ was mentioned in the letter to her.

"I just wish things work out with Ron, he has been our best-friend for years." said Hermione softly. Harry nodded. "Yes, I know what you mean. Hermione you must understand you are my family and that means more to me then anything. I love you very much." he said softly and for her only to hear. She smiled biting her lower lip. "Ditto." she said smiling at Harry. Reaching under the table he grabbed her hand and held it the rest of dinner. This was the love of his life, he would protect her from all harm and evil in the world Lord Voldemort or Ginny Weasley alike. "_If it's true that we are what we eat, then I could be you by morning." _Hermione teased.

The Potters had many things on their minds. The were worried, scared and in love all at the same time. Hermione wanted more then anything to keep Harry happy. As did Harry however the world they knew dangerous as it was is about to turn upside down on them once again. "_I'd walk a million miles for one of your smiles, and even farther for that thing you do with your tongue." _he said grinning at Hermione.

Meanwhile…

Ron arrived home after bidding Remus Lupin and Patsy a good bye. He walked to the front door and opened the door to his home. Sitting on the sofa knitting was Mrs. Weasley AKA Molly. She looked up at Ron confused at his current state. "Ronald, why are you home?" she asked getting up. Ron tried to give his mother a warm smile, but shook his head. "It's over Mom." he said with a tear in his left eye.

Molly hugged her tall lanky son tightly. "What is over." she whispered. Ron broke down at that moment. "Harry and Hermione, there…they love each other." he whispered sobbing into his mother's arms. "First I thought I was upset because Hermione had someone, but after thinking it was something else. I think I was in denial for a long time."

Molly was sadden for her son, she knew how he felt about Hermione and how much he cared for his best friend Harry. "You need to learn to be happy for them." she said softly causing Ron to cry harder hugging his mother for dear life. "Do you know when by chance there is this Lottery system in town…"

Ron looked up at his mom. "Mom, it's just that…" he paused a bit scared to admit this, but. "I think that…I'm in love with Harry." he said softly. Molly released her grip on Ron slightly taken back a lot. "Oh Ron." she whispered softly and pulled him closer to her hugging him. She was not sure what to say to her son.

A/N: Yes I am pure evil baby… read and review I love you all. XoXo SG-

Also yes _Dark Lord Voldemort _is into scrabble, not many people know this at a young age Tom was the scrabble champion of Hogwarts, but a young Muggle-born wizard took the championship away and thus started Tom's hatred for Muggle.


	10. Chapter 10

Secret marriage of the Potters

By SuperGirl

Chapter Ten: the title is Chapter Ten as in T.E.N. you know the number 10.

A/N: I apologize for causing people to fall from chairs and laughing till it hurts and you don't know why it is funny to begin with… Also I am not taking back turning Ron gay…Or is he? DUH DUH DUH. Parts of the numa-numa song are in this. Also a warning if you have fears of the Numa-numa song, well that's just messed up.

Chapter 10:

Harry was utterly depressed it being Wednesday and upset he hadn't had his momentary fulfillment of his 'Mione' since Monday.. .Basically she was on the rag and she thanked god for a break from her horn-ball husband. After Ron had left them and disappeared Harry only had Hermione to occupy his time with, not that he didn't mind. However Hermione was quiet unsure of how Harry had obtained this power horny-ness. That and McGonagall warned them about interrupting classes with Harry's girly screaming; which Hermione loved and thought shined a light on Harry's fermium side.

Harry also hated this time of the month, Hermione would refuse and play-time of any form with him. This made Harry as well depressed. He would try to trick Hermione best as he could to get a rump session in. She would just suggest him taking a cold shower, this in turn would disappoint Harry and cause him to work harder. "I mean it's not that gross, we can go to the Prefect's bath house if you want." he suggested to Hermione at breakfast. He raised his eyebrows suggestive-like.

Hermione dropped her toast and stared at Harry. "I don't think so!" she said appalled at his third suggestion of that morning. "Okay I understood the lake idea you know with the giant Squid, and I guess you would attract sharks…" Harry paused in deep thought. "Sharks? What the bloody hell Harry? How on earth would there be sharks here! Just because Aunt Flow is visiting doesn't mean I am attracting sharks?" Harry looked at her oddly.

"Bears then?"

Hermione glared at Harry the other Griffindors were unsure of what they were disgusting, but were worried about the livelihood of Harry at that moment. "Bears? What the hell is wrong with you Harrison James Potter?" she asked sternly. Harry tilted his head to the side. "What? There was a troll in this school how could we not get a bear or even a shark near here this is Hogwarts after all." Hermione rubbed her temples trying to calm down. "I am **_not _**going to attract bears in here HARRY!" she yelled.

"Is Hermione on the rag or something?" asked Dean looking down the table at the two. Harry nodded while eating. The Griffindor boys talked amongst themselves about her. Hermione now embarrassed glared at Harry. "What did I say?" he asked her. "Oh I know you could buy these things I seen on television at your parents house for women…something you insert in." Still red she growled a bit at Harry. "Now everyone knows thanks Harry!" she said sarcastically. "You're the one who's not going to put out right now." he said casually. Hermione gasped at this. "What! Mr. '_my powers the dark lord knows not of' _Please! Your horny bull-frog of a man!" she yelled.

"Does this mean you want to go to the Perfects now? Well we do have a free period, sorry no pun meant in that, sorry!" he asked.

"No, it does not! You- You- er man! Ugh!" she yelled stomping away from the hall. Harry turned and watched her walk out. "Latter then?" he asked as she left without turning around. Harry then turned back to his food continuing to eat his breakfast.

Meanwhile…Still in Florida in the states.

"I can not believe you got us lost Tom I told you to listen to the GPS device!" yelled Geladas the Dark Lord's girlfriend. "You can't trust these darn things." he said smacking it on the dash board. "I can't seem to get to the darn airport!" he growl hitting the GPS device. "I told you we would take a port key Geladas!" he growled. "You know how ill I get when we travel by Port key!" she yelled smacking The Dark Lord with her fan in her hand.

"We were suppose to be there two days ago and were still in the states!" he growled. Geladas glared at Tom offended.

"That's not nice at all!" she said in a high pitched voice. The Dark Lord knew what was going to happen next with her. "You dark Wizards are all the same!" she squealed appalled. "All I wanted was for us to have some quality time now you have a body again and are not attached to someone's bloody head!" The dark lord rolled his eyes.

"Take that turn!" she yelled at the Dark Lord. He growled a bit and barley got there in the lane. "We would have been there if you just go by Port key! I don't understand why you even want to come on this trip to beginning with!" said The dark lord trying to pay attention to the road. "I think Fred was right about you!" she said giving the Dark Lord a mean look.

"Who's Fred?" he asked.

"That Death-eater friend of yours."

"I was unaware he had a name." he said solemnly.

"Turn left." said the GPS device.

"Turn left Tom!" yelled Geladas.

"Where am I to turn left the ramp has construction on it!" he said yelling.

"Recalculating." said the device. "When possible make a U-turn."

"Damn device, I can't make a turn on the highway!" yelled the dark lord.

"Oh and that has stopped you before?" said Geladas fanning herself with her fan. The dark Lord just rolled his eyes and mimicked Geladas as she went on about them.

Elsewhere in St. Mongo's…

"Now, Ron be nice Ginny has been doing very good the last few days." said Molly as she led Ron to the floor where Ginny was staying. In a corner of the room the red-haired girl was sitting in a chair rocking back and forth slightly. A healer came up to the two Weasleys. "Ah Mrs. Weasley, nice to see you again I see you brought one of your children today." said the nice healer who will not have a name based on there non-important roll in this fan-fiction, however will be credited as the healer from St. Mongos.

"How are you doing Molly?' asked the unnamed healer.

"Oh fine considering my daughter has lost her mind, my husband is never home. My son here turns out to be gay. I know latter on he will blame me for over-babying him or something happened when he was in grade-school being my fault. I thought I might as well see if you could get me a prescription for some sleeping pills so I can block out the pain now instead of latter when he tries to get me and Author into group canceling. My sister suggested it." she said smiling. Ron looked at his mother oddly.

"Er…I am afraid I can't help you there Mrs. Weasley, but Ginny is doing better these days. I'll leave you three alone while I go do something else." said the Healer leaving.

Ron and Molly walked over to Ginny who was rocking back and forth. "Hello sis." said Ron softly. Ginny looked up and smiled at him then continued to rock back and forth. "Has she been like this?" asked Ron. "Well it's been about five days since she was brought here Ron." said Molly.

"Are you sure?" asked Ron. Molly nodded. Ron went up and hugged Ginny tightly. "Ginny who did this to you?" he asked softly holding her.

Ron let go of Ginny as another Healer entered in the room. Ron turned and looked at the man surprised. "Remus?" he questioned a bit shocked. His old professor nodded and walked over with a tray in his hands with potions on it. "Oh hello Ron, how are you this morning?" he asked as he walked over to Ginny. "Weren't you a driver for the knight bus?" asked Ron confused.

"Yep sure am. Why?" asked Remus looking over at Ron as he took a potion bottle from the tray.

"Aren't you back also teaching at Hogwarts." Remus nodded as he measured out the potion on a spoon. "Sure am." he said giving Ginny her medicine.

"But how can you do all these jobs?" questioned Ron confused.

"Oh I really have no choice." he muttered taking Ginny's pulse with his fingers and watching his watch.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron. Molly look over as equally confused.

"Well I made some bad investments on this share-time place in Florida in the states. Long story there, anyways I have to get off to my next job." said Remus walking out of the room leaving Molly, Ginny and Ron there.

"Numa, Numa." said Ginny loudly. Mrs. Weasley looked over surprised from Ginny. "What? She spoke!" cried Molly hugging Ron. "Say something else Ginny!" The red head said nothing. "Come on you can do it Ginny! Do it for mommy!" cried Mrs. Weasley. The red head looked up with a blank emotionless expression on her face. "Maya hi, Maya ho, Maya ho, Maya ha ha" she sang loudly jumping up restraints in all on her chair.

"Dear Merlin!" cried Molly shocked. "What- its Numa-numa craze!" she gasped out. Ron shock his head unknowing about the numa-numa craze. At that moment Ginny stared to dance crazy-like, well other then losing her mid, more crazy like as she sang the first verse of the numa-numa song. As Ginny started the first verse again Remus popped in the room.

"Sorry looks like I gave her the numa-numa potion by accident, sorry." he said. "I realized this when I got to the potion cabinet before I was going to leave." Ginny however was hoping around dancing to the song. "Maya hi, Maya ho, Maya ho, Maya ha ha!" she sang.

"Oh crap and she only knows the first verse too." said Remus shaking his head. "Not much we can do until she stops singing the song." Molly looked at Ron who was equally worried about Ginny. "Well, she is rather good with the foot work of the song." said Ron encouragingly.

Else-else where with Draco in hell…

Draco was not happy not only was he smelling from not bathing he was utterly depressed, tired, hungry, thirsty and scared and back in the hole in back room of the creepy-buffalo-bill-Norman type of weirdo fig-Newton serial killer also unnamed. He was back with Stewie his dog and only friend the crazy guy had gone off to the store to buy nail polish to paint there nails latter that day when they had their pedicures.

Draco was miserable and wanted someone to save him from this hell. Just then the man returned from the store with a bag in hand. He walked in excited to the room where he had the giant hole in the ground depreciating the value of the house. "Betty I am back and look I got these file things for our feet!" he said excitedly holding up a foot-buffer in his hand. Draco groaned a bit at this.

"Also I got this great CD at the store 'Numa-Numa' the remix. We can dance latter it will be great, don't-cha know!" he squealed excited. Draco looked up to the ceiling and started to pray. "Someone please help save me!" he cried.

_At that moment the Author decided to do something to hurry up the plot-line and entered in the scene in her **Super-Girl **shirt and a pair of faded jeans, the table cloth from the local pizza shop she stole tied to her back with clothing pins for support and sandals on her feet while crashing through the wall. Also emphasizing everything she does in the story in **italics**. _

"Who the bloody hell are you?" asked the crazy man looking at the blonde girl oddly. The write of this fan-fiction glared at the man and pointed her white gloved finger at the man in a super-heroic way. "_This has gone far enough!" _I er SuperGirl said…Draco looked over oddly at the write who is in first person writing now. "This is odd." _he said utterly confused to me, SuperGirl. The Crazy man looked over at me, the writer as confused. _

"Are you referring to your self in third person?" asked the man to SuperGirl who raised her eye-brow. "_Maybe, also in first as well!" SuperGirl said a bit scared as well. "I needed to hurry things along with the plot you know." SuperGirl said defending herself. _

"Look you can't just go around knocking down peoples walls!" said the Serial killer still unnamed in this story. "_I can do what I want look, you already dug a hole in the floor. No one in there right mind would buy this if you sold it already, that and you have a dead body in the closet, anyways **I came to save you!" **SuperGirl said point to where Draco was trying to peek out from to see what was going on. _"Oh hello!" he said waving to SuperGirl who waved back to him. "_Hi."_

"Oh don't go on about that! I get enough from Betty over here about the re-selling value on the house." the man said folding his arms across his chest. _SuperGirl rolled her eyes at him_. "_I came to save Draco." SuperGirl said turning to Draco in the hole. "Wait, is that my dog?" SuperGirl shouted pointing to the badly groomed dog in the whole with Draco_. "Maybe." said the creepy guy.

"You can't enter into your own fan-fiction." the man said irritated at SuperGirl. "Your not even a wizard or witch!" he pointed out making SuperGirl irritated. "_Look here, Warner brothers own both the Harry Potter and DC comics okay and I can cross over into my story to save Draco to hurry things up with and your just a figment of my imagination added in for humor. You don't exist!" SuperGirl said harshly_. Draco blinked a few times and looked at the man. "But he put me in this dress!" he cried out.

"_Yeah I know, I kind of thought it was funny you look girl-like in all." SuperGirl said smiling. _"Wait, what are you going to do with this weird guy here?" asked Draco looking at SuperGirl. "_Look I haven't gotten that far into it, but I can write him out and save you and return you to Hogwarts, sorry but your friends forgot about you. Maybe get him a job or something." SuperGirl explained. _

"You know you could write me out of this dress." suggested Draco hopeful. "Sorry no can do." replied SuperGirl. Draco glared at SuperGirl_. "Look get over it Draco. Anyways I have to get you back to school and hurry things up because eventually The Dark Lord will finally get to the airport." SuperGirl explained. _

"That blood hell doesn't make any sense! What are you anyways if you are not a witch or wizard kind? What do you mean I don't exist!" he asked SuperGirl. "_Well… that is a long story there, but I'm going to come back to-" unfortunately SuperGirl was cutoff by Draco screaming_.

"You take to fucking long to update no coming back dam nit I been in a hole for a month!" he yelled at SuperGirl who pouted a bit. "_Look Draco-babe, we can't have everything we want in life. Give me five minuets to type up the resuming part of saving you quickly, then I will exit from the fan-fiction and stop theses italicized text okay?" SuperGirl said still in third person. _Draco agreed since he wanted to get out of the dirty hole.

"Where did you get that shirt?" asked the creepy kidnaper/serial killer/weird guy with no name. _SuperGirl looked down at her shirt. "Oh this I bought it at a store why?" she asked off topic_. The creepy kidnaper/serial killer/weird guy with no name looked at her oddly. "You can't just go around buying t-shirt for a superhero costume. It un-original and it's not made of spandex! You just look silly and that table-cloth, and it has pizza sauce on it!" _SuperGirl looked at her outfit some. "I'm not into sewing Sorry. It's the best I could do at the moment."_

"Are we going to fight or something?" asked the creepy kidnaper/serial killer/weird guy with no name. _SuperGirl raised an eyebrow at the man. "No- not really you haven't done anything to myself so I would be in the wrong to attack you without probable cause in all. However! I am giving you a great new place to go while I grab Draco. Use my Powers all trademarked with DC comic and Warner Brothers and fly him to Hogwarts without a broom since I don't have one." _Draco looked at SuperGirl oddly.

"Without a broom?" he asked shocked. "How is that possible?"

"_Well I have my cape on. And I am from another planet Argon City a part of the Krypton planetary system… anyways.." SuperGirl motioned to her back. "It's the best I got."_

"That is not a cape at all. It's just sad really! Or maybe her broom was shoved up her ass?" pointed out the creepy kidnaper/serial killer/weird guy with no name. _Ignoring him SuperGirl Flew down and grabbed Draco who was still in a dress. _"Wait change me first!" he cried. _Rolling her eyes he appeared in his Slytherin house robes_. "_Happy?" _he nodded and _SuperGirl pulled him up in her arms fly up some. _

"Hold on my arm pits hurt!" he cried in pain_. SuperGirl glared at the Blonde haired boy still in pigtails he still had not noticed yet. _"If you going to carry me flying, hold me at least by the waist." he said upset. "_You better hang on and stop complaining." SuperGirl said. So they did and quickly being a super hero. With a flash they were at the doors of Hogwarts._

"Brilliant!" cried Draco as SuperGirl let go of him. He dusted himself off. "What going to happen to the creepy kidnaper/serial killer/weird guy with no name? And do you really have a broom shoved up your ass?" he asked SuperGirl. _She glared at him "First, no I do not and second I can't say yet Draco and you just pissed me off." _He nodded and turned to open the door.

"You're my hero!" he cried. _SuperGirl glared at him oddly. "It's not like were friends now. And I am still pissed off at you!" she replied. _On the other side was McGonagall quiet surprised to see Draco and a Girl behind him with a table-cloth on her back. "Draco is that you?" she asked surprised. "I hardly recognized you." she said. Some student were behind her looking to see who she was talking to.

"I only been gone five days!" he said looking at her.

"Well, you have pigtails in your hair." she said. "Thought you were a flat-chest girl for a moment." Draco growled and turned to look at _SuperGirl who disappeared out of the fan fiction story now things were going along again_… "Well come in Draco it's time for dinner." said McGonagall pulling him in. "Where have you been you smell like rotting flesh." she said pinching her nose. "I was kidnapped by the creepy kidnaper/serial killer/weird guy with no name and lived in a dug out hole for five days in this story, but since the writer takes so long it was really over a month. His dead mom kept popping out of the closet, scary. I was fed fig-Newton's and invisible tea and had my legs waxed!" he said starting to cry. "Who would do that to a boy?" asked a male student shocked. "Poor Draco!"

At that moment Hermione and Harry walked to see what the commotion was. "Oh look it's Draco." said Harry looking at Hermione. "No shit Sherlock." she responded.

"Oh Harry it was horrible!" said Draco going over to the two Potters. "I was stuck in a hole since Sunday! Or was it Saturday night, not matter, but this guy the creepy kidnaper/serial killer/weird guy with no name thought I was a girl and you left me and came back here! I been waiting to be saved by you- you ass hole!" cried Draco. Harry laughed a bit. "Sorry, had homework." said Hermione.

"Well if it makes you feel better, we abandoned Ron as well after a fight we had long story." Harry said smiling at Draco. They walked off towards the dinning hall. They sat at the Griffindor table together at the end while Draco told his story to them.

"Then the writer decided she would write herself in the story and save me because you forgot about me you bastards!" Draco said mad. "And she kept referring to herself in third person using italic text then it was it first person, I think both sometimes at the same time! she was weird and smelled like Pizza sauce. My eyes hurt after a while. It's hard to read _italic text _when you in a hole" He said pulling out his pigtails.

"Why didn't you go save me!" cried Draco to Harry.

"What? Oh well, I been busy and Hermione is PMSing and won't put out. It's be horrible. I was going to leave on Saturday to look for you. Being the Protagonist of the story in all." said Harry. Draco frown some.

"I had a fucking tea-party from hell with the creepy kidnaper/serial killer/weird guy with no name and stuffed animals!" he cried. "And I lived in a hole he dug out in his back room with Stewie."

"Wow that would defiantly depreciate the value of the property digging a hole in the floor like that." said Hermione. Draco nodded as did Harry. "And letting a dog do whatever in the hole as well…"  
"Well that is what I said! Do you think he'd listen to me? No!" cried Draco.

"We have a problem Draco." said Hermione looking at him worried.

"What Now?" he asked.

"Ron knows and he is not here at school, we don't know where he is!" she said softly.

Draco frown some. "Does he know about you two being married?" he asked the two Potters, they nodded worried some. "My lottery!" he cried. "Why did you tell him!" he cried.

"Well, he kind of caught us again." said Harry looking down. "That's besides the point." said Harry looking back up glaring at Hermione. "She won't have sex with me in the pool!" said Harry pointing at her angry.

"Harry that has nothing to do with Ron!" said Hermione angrily.

"Well, she's been PMSing and taking it out on me!" cried Harry. Draco hit his face.

"It's only been 48 hours Harry you can last a few more days! Good-god you're the savior of the wizard world act like it!" she said angrily through her teeth. Draco sneered at Harry a bit grossed out from him. "Look, let me eat in peace, I'm going back to my table, we'll talk latter." said Draco going over to the Slytherin table.

"Well, that saved us a weekend." said Hermione taking a plate and started to fill up her plate.

"I guess." said Harry filling up one for himself.

"Well, we still have a few horcrux to go, I say we go this weekend again and maybe try to get Ron to forgive us." said Hermione.

"We did nothing wrong." said Harry looking at Hermione.

"Well, technically we did lots of things, first we lied to him. Second we had Draco over-dose his sister Ginny he is bad with conversing English standard units to the metric system. Sad really, we should have had Slughorn help him with that. Then we kind of left him and he was put in a morgue, that was funny now looking back at that... So I think he has a good reason to be mad at us, then there was getting it on in front of him as well." she stopped in deep thought. "Well that is about it." she said in conclusion.

"Well if you feel bad I could spank you." said Harry grinning. "You been a bad witch!" he said taking his hand and smacked her rear on the bench causing her to jump a bit. They were interrupted by McGonagall hitting her glass to get everyone attention at dinner. Everyone quieted down and looked over at the head mistress.

"I have an announcement." she said standing up. Harry and Hermione glanced over as did everyone else. "We have just found a new grounds keeper to replace Mr. Finch or whatever his name was. If you hadn't notice he has not been here all semester so far…" she paused as students whispered amongst themselves. "This is Mr. Man." she said pointing to a familiar face. Soon as he stood up Draco Cried out loud and ran from the hall scared. "I want to thank Mistress McGonagall for giving me this opportunity to be the grounds keeper of this fine institute of Witch-craft and wizardry. I had found the advertisement on career-builders online and kept hoping and finally I got the job! I will do my best" he said bowing some.

"Oh he seems nice." said Hermione Harry nodded agreeing as they gave him a round of applause. "I wonder why Draco ran off?" he asked in wonder. Hermione shrugged as she continued to eat her supper.

A/N: **_well sorry again about the whole, Ron being gay thing… well not really please review lots of love to you guys_**. I won't be popping into the story anymore now things are back on track! J **_SuperGirl! _**

"Wait! Hold it!" cried a voice. Turing around SuperGirl Glanced at Draco out of breath. "_How did you-" she growled some. "What now!" _she cried. "What the Hell that Man is here!" he cried upset. _SuperGirl shrugged some. "Oh yeah, oh and by the way you had a detention coming up as well." said SuperGirl grinning mischievously at the boy. _"What NO!" he cried.

"_Thanks for reading and please review, I won't be appearing back anytime soon." _SuperGirl paused and looked at Draco who had his wand drawled. "_How did you find me anyway?"_

"I am a fucking Wizard!" he yelled. "All powerful and stuff!"

"_Err…Okay, good for you. Umm err… till next time thanks for your reviews xoxos." - SuperGirl_

…


End file.
